Kyuketsuki
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was a normal teenager, but then he was pulled into a new world that involved too much for the teen to handle. Making new friends and enemies, can the teen survive and know the truth? Puzzleshipping, yaoi. And other things.
1. Necklace of fate

Me: 'Well…you see the thing is…I don't want to…really explain this one'.

Diao: 'Embarrassed?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Diao: 'Okay. No need to get arsy'.

Me: 'Oh there's need'.

Diao: 'Are you going to mention your inspiration for this?'

Me: 'Yep. Bloodlines. That vampire masquerade game I get too involved in'.

Diao: 'Yeah. You're really messed up'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Necklace of fate

The bell rang loudly and repeatedly through the school of Domino high. Everyone cheered as they escaped from their prison, running out of the corridors and pushing past everyone else. A group of boys charged down the corridor, pushing Yugi into his friends before running off again and pushing more people into everyone else.

Yugi was an average fifteen year old; he wasn't smarter then anyone else, he wasn't braver or stronger-in fact Yugi would sum himself up as quite plain. And at that moment, he was clinging onto his friend Joey who he had been pushed into.

'Hey!' Joey shouted after the boys 'Watch where you're going!' He gave a sigh and turned to face Yugi 'You okay Yug?'

Yugi nodded in response and let go of Joey, brushing his clothes casually 'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's okay Yug' Joey replied with a grin 'Just keep on your feet'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Thanks, I'll remember that'.

'Awesome' Joey grinned some more as he rested his head in his hands 'So as I was saying, if I do as good as I have done in the previous matches, I might become captain of the football team'.

'That's great Joey' Anzu praised with a flick of her hair-the other friend Yugi had.

'Yeah, I'm like the best guy in the world!'

'In your dreams' Anzu elbowed Joey in the side, making him both wince and laugh. Yugi chuckled lightly, content with having the usual school day again.

* * *

Once they reached the school grounds, they managed to flood out with the other students and leave their school behind. The three teens walked down the streets of Domino, they chatted to each other before Anzu jogged ahead and looked into a jewellery shop window.

'Oohh! Look at all the jewellery' She giggled slightly and turned to the males 'Can we have a look?'

'Ah, but that's women's stuff' Joey complained as he put his hands in his pockets 'We have to have some dignity'.

'You have none' Anzu grabbed the back of Joey's shirt and dragged him inside the shop. Yugi smiled and followed them in.

The shop was full of display cases and velvet curtains, making it feel secluded yet cosy. The walls were a blood red colour with golden flowers twirling up the walls. The register was being watched over by a young woman, a ring through her lip and purple tips in her hair, she briefly looked at the customers before turning back to her magazine. Anzu looked around excitedly, her eyes glistening as she danced towards one of the cases. Joey and Yugi lingered behind her.

'Why do we let her push us around?' Joey asked quietly so Anzu couldn't hear them.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe it's because she'll beat us up'.

Joey hummed 'Why do we hang around with her?'

'Because she's our friend'.

'Damn'.

They joined up with Anzu as she admired the necklaces hanging on the racks.

'Look at this!' Anzu picked up a necklace with a red flower and gold leaves, she observed it for a few moments before slipping it over her head and turning to Joey and Yugi 'How do I look?'

'Anzu, never ask a guy that sort of question' Joey chuckled as he looked away.

Anzu huffed and turned to Yugi 'What do you think Yugi?'

'Yeah it…really suits you' Yugi replied with a nod.

Anzu smiled 'Thanks Yugi' She looked back at the necklaces and picked up a necklace with a skull attached to it 'This would so suit you Joey'.

Joey turned to Anzu as she slipped it over his neck and smiled 'Very bad boy'.

Joey smirked and played with the skull with his fingertips 'Never knew you thought of me like that'.

'Ah shut up' Anzu growled as she shoved Joey lightly 'Say Yugi, are you going to pick one?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, I couldn't'.

'Don't be daft' Anzu looked through them before picking a necklace 'Here, this one will look good on you'.

She handed Yugi a rather large necklace, slipping it over his spiky hair and placing it against his chest. Yugi looked down at the large pyramid stuck to his chest; it looked like it was made out of pure gold, shaped as a upside down pyramid and a shaped eye on the front, it was surprisingly light for the teen. Yugi stroked his hand over it, feeling it's shape by touch until a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

'It's the bling king' Joey joked with a teasing ruffle to his hair.

Yugi laughed and swatted his hand away 'Very funny Joey'.

Anzu slipped her necklace off and took the boys' necklaces off them 'I'll pay for them boys'.

She skipped towards the register, handing the necklaces to the woman. She put the magazine down with a sigh, took the necklaces before bagging them and thanking Anzu for shopping with them, the lady picked up her magazine and ignored them once more. Anzu picked up the bag and left the shop with the boys, she rummaged through until she took out the two necklaces.

'Here you go boys' Anzu handed them the necklaces with a smile 'Early birthday presents or something'.

'Yes!' Joey cheered as he slipped the skull over his head 'Now I can look cool and badass!'

They laughed at Joey's joke and walked a few more blocks before they separated and went their own ways. As Yugi walked home, his hands held the pyramid with a smile, he observed it glistening in the light and reflecting against his face. It's strange shape and aura meant nothing to the teen.

After a few more minutes, Yugi came to his house-a small game shop on it's own down a small street, it wasn't the prettiest house in the world, but it was more then enough for him and his grandfather to live in. Yugi let himself in the house, slipping his shoes off and locking the door behind him. Yugi headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to keep him fed while his grandfather worked in the game shop, he then headed to his room so he could change out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable. His room was small: having only his bed, desk and cupboard, there wasn't much to his room but he rather liked it empty as there was more space to walk around in. Taking a bite out of his apple, he slipped in some jeans and a hoody, he glanced at his reflection and smiled when he saw his necklace.

'Bling king' Yugi chuckled before taking his apple and leaving his room.

* * *

His grandfather came up to the house some hours later, working in the game shop and being so elderly Yugi was more or less the housewife, he cooked and cleaned for his grandfather, understanding how hard it was for his grandfather to do the old things he had done before.

Yugi had cooked them their dinner once more, Yugi watched his grandfather eat his dinner in silence, Yugi had already finished his own dinner, Yugi sighed and stood up with his plate in his hands.

'Are you going to stay up tonight?' Yugi asked as he washed his plate.

'Hmm? Oh yes' Solomon answered 'Only for a little while. You got homework?'

'Finished it' Yugi replied as he walked to the door 'I'm heading to bed'.

'Okay, sleep well Yugi'.

Yugi nodded in response and climbed up the stairs, he gave a yawn and covered his mouth when he reached his room, Yugi opened his bedroom door and froze on the spot.

There, standing in his room, was a stranger. His crimson eyes turned to the teen making a shiver crawl up Yugi's back, and then it happened all too fast for Yugi.

A shatter and the man had gone, leaving a broken bedroom window. Yugi kept standing where he was, not moving when his grandfather hurried to his side.

'Yugi? What happened? Are you alright?' His grandfather interrogated.

Yugi looked up at his grandfather 'T-There was a man' He stuttered.

'A thief!' Solomon looked out of the window with a sigh 'I can't see him. Bastard' He turned to Yugi and put his hands on the teens shoulder 'We'll call the police in the morning, we'll patch your window up, alright?'

Yugi nodded and helped his grandfather cover up the hole in his window, though he was still recovering from the shock of finding a stranger in his room.

Yugi got changed and slipped into his bed, he looked towards the window, watching the moonlight seep through the gaps. He sighed and pulled the covers around himself, feeling insecure that the burglar might return, but a few hours more and he had fallen asleep carefree once more.

***************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Well yes…that was chapter one…'

Diao: 'No sarcastic comments on anything?'

Me: 'No…not until chapter two…if there might even be a chapter two…'

Diao: 'Why do we let you write if you're just going to get depressed over it?'

Me: 'Because I'll do that anyway!'

Diao: 'Hmm…true'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Please!'


	2. Ryou and Bakura

Me: 'Yes…interesting start…'

Diao: 'Anything else apart from that?'

Me: 'Read or die!'

Diao: 'Very encouraging Vann…'

Chapter 2-Ryou and Bakura

When the next day rose, Yugi was up and early and made his grandfather breakfast-feeling rather guilty for the previous night even though it wasn't his fault. After the morning routine of getting changed and breakfast, he headed to school early so he could meet up with his friends and tell them what happened the previous night with the intruder.

'Man, it kills you when you hear these sorts of things' Joey hissed and shook his head before turning to Yugi 'You were okay right?'

Yugi nodded 'And nothing was taken…so it's fine, just a little creepy'.

'I'll protect you next time Yugi' Joey offered with a grin.

'It's okay, you don't have to do that'.

'Yeah, what help would you be Joey?' Anzu questioned with a smirk 'You could help him clear out his fridge but not stop a burglar'.

'Oh now that's just an insult' Joey whined and gave a small pout.

Anzu chuckled but they left Yugi alone as the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats again. Yugi leaned on his desk and played with his necklace under his shirt, though stopped when he started to get odd looks from people so best thought it would be better to stop. Everyone looked up when the teacher announced that they would be having a new student, a flood of whispers spread across the room as the teacher left the room to collect the student.

'I hope it's a girl' Joey whispered as he leaned to Yugi 'A pretty girl as well'.

Yugi giggled and leaned back 'What happens if it's a boy though?'

'Then I'm not interested'.

Yugi giggled but turned back as the teacher walked in with the new student; he was the same age as Yugi, long white hair with hazel brown hair, he looked rather smart in the school uniform as he stood smiling. Joey leaned to Yugi again as the teacher wrote his name on the board.

'Not a girl, but he is damn effeminate' Joey commented.

Yugi smiled slightly 'I think he looks rather nice'.

'Oh, getting crush are you?'

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to the board, reading the name that was Ryou. The teacher introduced Ryou and gave him the seat somewhere behind Yugi, Yugi watched as Ryou shyly walked down the aisle of desks-passing Yugi as he did. Yugi looked up and went blank as Ryou glanced to Yugi, giving him a small smile before carrying on and sitting down. Everyone then started their lessons, but Yugi couldn't help but rub the back of his neck occasionally, feeling the odd presence of being watched. There was something not right about the new student.

* * *

Yugi was glad that the bell rang for the beginning of break, Yugi stood up and joined with his friends at the door, managing to wait for the students to pass so they wouldn't get pushed and squashed again. Joey was boasting about something again, making Anzu annoyed and start a small argument between the two while Yugi was lost in his own little thoughts and played with his necklace again.

'It's Yugi, right?'

Yugi turned, seeing Ryou standing behind him with a smile. Yugi managed to give a small smile back before nodding 'Yeah…did you want to get passed?'

Ryou shook his head 'I was just wondering…could we talk?'

'Talk? A-About what?'

Joey and Anzu had turned around to watch their small conversation, quite interested themselves. Ryou smiled and casually shrugged his shoulders.

'Just a few things' Ryou replied.

'Umm…' Yugi looked up to his friends who were just as clueless as he was. Yugi then gave another nod in agreement 'Okay then…'

Ryou smiled and linked arms with Yugi, then pulling him away from his friends and assuring them he would bring Yugi back in good health. Yugi glanced up at Ryou as they walked down the corridor, a combination of curiosity and fear set in the teen as he followed Ryou out of the school building.

* * *

Ryou lead Yugi round the side of the school building, letting go of his arm half way through their walking so Yugi followed him cautiously. They came round to the side of the school building, no one was around so after checking it over once more Ryou turned to Yugi with another smile.

'May I see your necklace?' Ryou asked politely.

'My necklace?' Yugi repeated.

'The rather large lump under your shirt' Ryou chuckled and pointed to it.

'Oh…sure' Yugi pulled it out from under his shirt before holding it in his hands and showing it to Ryou 'I have to hide it because they don't allow large necklaces…but I don't want to leave it at home all the time'.

Ryou moved closer and held the pyramid in his hands, he observed it carefully before smiling and nodding 'Just as I thought' He let go of it so Yugi could hold it again, Yugi carefully looked at it but found nothing special or different about it 'I never thought I'd find another one here…but I guess they're everywhere'.

Yugi looked up, slightly confused by Ryou's words 'Umm…what?'

Ryou giggled before slipping his hand down his own shirt 'You see, I have one too' Ryou pulled out a necklace of his own; it was in the shape of a gold circle, a triangle with it's own eye carved into it and a few points hanging from the circle. Yugi observed it before looking up at Ryou, thinking only one thing.

'I didn't know it was part of a collection' Yugi held the pyramid in his hands 'Did you want this one then?'

Ryou shook his head 'No. You don't want to sell it Yugi, trust me'.

'But…I have no idea what you're talking about then'.

Ryou stared at Yugi, a little surprised by Yugi's reaction 'You don't…understand what you have there?'

Yugi shook his head 'Lots of money?'

Ryou quickly checked the surroundings again before taking Yugi's hand and pulling him more into the shadow of the building, his face turning more serious 'What I tell you…you have to believe me, okay?'

Yugi nodded and listened carefully to Ryou's words.

'Your necklace…it's sort of…marked you' Ryou tried to explain, running his hand through his hair 'I've only met a few people like us…but it's definitely real'.

'Umm…m-marked?' Yugi repeated, getting a little worried by the title 'W-What does that mean?'

'You're something known as a vampire human' Ryou explained, making the teen confused even more 'But don't worry…nothing bad happens'.

'Uhh…I…I-Is that a kind of club?' Yugi asked, now getting slightly worried about what had been told.

Ryou shook his head but then bit his lip 'Well…in a sense I guess' Ryou muttered 'But not like the club you mean'.

Yugi took a few steps back from Ryou 'Okay Ryou…you're kinda creeping me out now…'

'Yugi. Have you met your vampire yet?' Ryou asked.

'V-Vampire?' Yugi gave a small laugh 'They don't exist'.

'Hmm…I guess you haven't then' Ryou smiled and patted Yugi on the shoulder 'How about I'll explain everything to you? And don't be scared'.

'O-Okay…' Yugi relaxed but made sure to keep his distance from Ryou 'So…uhh…w-what do you mean by all this? It's all rather confusing…'

'I'll explain. But I want you to meet someone' Ryou turned around and looked to one of the trees 'Bakura, you can come out now'.

Yugi was confused and looked around for another person, then jumping back slightly when he saw someone jump down from the tree and walk over to them. He had to be slightly older then the two, though looked similar to Ryou; he had long white hair and darker brown eyes, he wore a long black coat with a stripped blue and white shirt underneath with some jeans. He walked to Ryou's side before glancing to Yugi, spotting the pyramid necklace and grabbed it.

'The puzzle eh?' He let go of the puzzle and Yugi fiddled with it as he looked nervously up at him 'You poor sod'.

Ryou jabbed him in the side before smiling at Yugi 'Yugi, this is Bakura. He's my vampire. Bakura, this is Yugi'.

Yugi turned to Bakura, looking up and down him before giving a small smile 'Y-You're not a vampire…'

Bakura turned to him, then cupping his chin so he looked up slightly 'Don't believe eh? You're going to be in for a ride'.

Yugi shivered slightly at the touch, firstly because the two were more eerie when with each other, but mostly because there was a coldness to his touch. It was something as cold as winter was, a dull chill that froze the teens skin at the touch. Bakura let go of Yugi's chin and smirked.

'I bet Yami ditched you' Bakura chuckled 'Knowing him he'd run a mile from you'.

'Bakura' Ryou scolded.

'It's true'.

'W-Who's Yami?' Yugi spoke up quietly, a little intimidated by Bakura.

'The vampire. Your vampire' Bakura sighed and turned to leave 'I better go find him before he does any real damage. Good luck Ryou'.

'Don't get into trouble Bakura' The two teens watched Bakura walk over to the fence before jumping over it and walking away, Ryou turned to Yugi when Bakura had left, seeing him more confused then ever 'You're probably wondering what's going on right?'

'S-Something like that…' Yugi stuttered, looking around for Bakura but there was no sign of him.

'Well…' Ryou was cut off as the school bell rang, Ryou looked to the building before smiling 'How about you walk home with me today, and I'll explain it then, okay?'

'O-Okay…t-that guy…he wasn't really a vampire…was he?'

Ryou smiled and pulled the neck of his shirt down to show some old scars on his neck, in the shape of a circle and looking like puncture holes 'It's a very vampiric world out there'.

Ryou turned to leave then, gesturing Yugi to follow as well. Yugi nodded and followed Ryou back to their classroom, looking rather pale and feeling very confused, wondering if he should believe the two or if it was a very good prank they were pulling.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi kept to his word and decided to walk home with Ryou instead of his friends, bidding them an early goodbye Yugi stuck to Ryou's side and kept quiet until they left the view of the school. Yugi glanced to Ryou and held his bag straps tightly.

'Umm…t-that guy…' Yugi said quietly, making Ryou turn to him 'H-He's really a vampire?'

'Yes' Ryou answered.

'Vampires…don't exist though'.

'You better check again. They're real as you and me'.

Yugi looked up at Ryou 'A-Are you a vampire?'

Ryou shook his head 'No. I'm a vampire human'.

'W-What's that?'

'Basically, a vampire human is a person who looks after a certain vampire. Kind of like a guardian. They also prefer to feed off vampire humans rather then looking for food…well…Bakura does anyway'.

Yugi bit his lip 'W-Why do they need people to look after them? I-If they're vampires…aren't they strong enough and stuff?'

'Vampires aren't totally immortal. You can kill one with enough damage' Ryou sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'But I'm not entirely sure why we have to do it…Bakura said it's something to do with their culture, but even he doesn't know a lot. But I don't mind, I like having Bakura with me'.

Yugi looked away, then stopping to take the necklace off and holding it out to Ryou 'I don't…want this then. Take it'.

Ryou looked down at it and shook his head 'I can't Yugi. Once you have your vampire, it's late to turn back now'.

'But I don't have one! Vampires don't exist!'

Ryou sighed, holding Yugi's hands around the puzzle and gave a reassuring smile 'It's not so bad…honest…' Ryou lead Yugi down the street 'Come on, lets see if Bakura found your vampire'.

Yugi groaned but followed Ryou nevertheless 'Do I have to?'

'Yes' Ryou smiled 'Bakura seems to know your vampire…so I'm sure it'll be fine. Bakura only knows good people'.

'If you say so…'

Yugi followed Ryou down the street, beyond caring by now if any of this was real or not, just wanting to go back to bed and curling up to forget it happened.

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Yes…confusing. I'll explain I guess…later on'.

Diao: 'You're not are you?'

Me: 'Pfft. No'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Yugi's vampire

Me: 'Lets see where Yami went'.

Diao: 'Knowing you…he went somewhere fun'.

Me: 'Oh yeah'.

Chapter 3-Yugi's vampire

It was evening very quickly, Yami stood hidden in the shadows of some alley as he looked out on the open street. It was the road by a bridge, very dirty and not many people walked down there, but the only people there were there were girls. They were smoking and loitering around as if they were waiting for someone, most of them dressed to reveal most of their skin, and giving glares at anyone who did pass that gave them dirty looks. Yami checked the surroundings again before leaving his hiding place and walking over to the group of girls, setting his eyes on a brunette that wore a short mini skirt and a jacket that purposely showed as much of her cleavage as possible, she looked up when he approached and threw her cigarette to the ground before putting it out.

'You a cop?' The girl asked.

Yami smiled 'Would a cop look as handsome as me?'

'I'll still need to know'.

Yami rolled his eyes but kept his smile 'No. I don't have any identification on me either, so you'll have to take my word for it'.

The girl scanned Yami up and down before nodding 'Okay. I might trust you for now…how much you got on you?'

'How much do you want?'

'Six thousand*'.

Yami nodded and poked around in his pocket before taking out the right amount of money and handing it to the girl, but before she could take it Yami pulled it away before slipping it down his pants with a grin.

'If you want it that badly, you gotta get it first' Yami challenged.

The girl smiled and nodded 'I like that. A whole lot. Lets go somewhere more…intimate, sound good to you?'

'Very' He gestured her to follow as he lead her down the road, then turning into another alleyway and watching the girl who walked in cautiously.

'Here?' She asked with a frown to her face.

'Of course' Yami walked up to her and let his hand caress her cheek 'I like playing dangerously. Gives it a spicy edge, how about you?'

'I have to do what the customer asks' She wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and moved closer to his face 'So I'll do whatever you like me to do handsome'.

'Good' Yami grinned as he pushed her gently against the wall, then catching her lips in a hot but short kiss before leading his lips down to her neck and carefully kissing around her skin with a smirk as she hummed in response.

But then they were pulled away and Yami glared up when he saw Bakura turning to the girl and handing her some money.

'Go buy yourself some nice clothes' Bakura ordered.

The girl looked at the money but didn't think twice about it before pocketing it and leaving the two vampires on their own. When the girl left Bakura turned to Yami, tutting at him.

'I never thought you'd sink so low as to feed off hookers Yami' Bakura commented.

'Shut up' Yami growled as he crossed his arms 'It wasn't like it was going to hurt her. And I needed something to eat'.

'You have a feeding site don't you? I've met him'.

'I don't care! I'm not letting those…filthy humans control me! You can do whatever you like with your little boy, but not me!'

Bakura sighed and slipped his hands in his pockets as he tried to think of another way to convince Yami.

'Bakura?'

The two males turned around and saw Ryou and Yugi standing at the entrance of the alleyway, once Yami saw Yugi he glared at the two teens before glaring at Bakura who remained casual.

'You brought them!' Yami spat at Bakura 'How could you? You bastard!'

Bakura turned as Yami lunged at him, managing to wedge his arm between himself and Yami so he bit into that instead. Yugi paled and put his hand over his mouth in shock as blood started to pour out of Bakura's arm, into Yami's mouth and dripping onto the ground below, Ryou noticed this and held Yugi's other hand tightly to try and reassure him. Bakura bit his lip to hold back the pain, then managing to shake Yami off him before breaking out into a fight. Bakura managed to punch Yami in the face and made him stumble back a little but lunged at Bakura again and pinned him up against the wall, but Bakura kneed him in the crotch making him curl up before kicking him in the stomach and sending him into the other wall. They watched as Yami slid down the wall in a slump and remained still, Yugi turned to Bakura as he walked over to him and nudged him gently with his foot.

'Stomach was always his weakness' Bakura commented as Yami tipped to his side.

'I-I-Is he…d-dead?' Yugi stutteringly asked.

'Yes' Bakura replied.

Yugi paled a lighter shade of white 'Y-You killed him!'

'Yugi, he's a vampire' Ryou explained 'Of course he's dead'.

'O-Oh…r-right'.

Bakura reached down and slung the limp body over his shoulder, then spotting his bleeding arm he hissed at it and walked to the teens.

'Come on, lets go home' Bakura muttered 'This place reeks of something and it's pissing me off'.

Yugi looked nervously around, though seeing no witnesses he decided to follow them-though he wasn't entirely sure why-none of them spotting the other figure in the shadows watching them with interest, but deciding to leave them be.

* * *

They soon came to a rundown building, Yugi frowned at it as he couldn't believe Ryou lived somewhere like the forgotten building in front of them, yet Ryou and Bakura walked inside like they had done it a many times. Yugi followed them in unsurely, though he didn't want to judge without any explanation, he couldn't help but dislike the place they lived in. They soon came to a room on the second floor, Ryou gladly unlocked the door while Bakura let himself in when it was opened.

'Oh Ryou' The two teens turned around to see an older woman standing at her apartment door 'I thought that was you'.

'Hi Miss. Valon' Ryou greeted with a smile 'How are you?'

'Very well dear' She then turned to Yugi surprised 'Who's this?'

'Oh, this is Yugi, he goes to the same school as I do'.

'Very nice to meet you dear'.

'S-Same here' Yugi said shakily.

'Ryou, your mother said she bought me some milk, but she was in such a rush she didn't give it to me'.

'That's okay. She probably left it in the fridge, I'll get it for you'.

'Oh thank you darling'.

Ryou smiled and pulled Yugi in, he walked over to the fridge as Bakura turned to him.

'Where should I dump the idiot?' Bakura asked.

'Umm…the sofa' Ryou replied as he took the milk 'It'll be best'.

'Alright' Ryou quickly jogged out and finished his conversation with Miss. Valon before returning, right as Bakura threw the unconscious Yami onto the sofa 'Nicely Bakura'.

'He asked for it' Bakura growled, then slipping his jacket off he inspected his bite mark on his arm before walking over to Ryou and plopping his head on Ryou's shoulder 'I need feeding Ryou…' He whined-rather taking Yugi off guard as he seemed like a mature person.

'Yes, yes. Later' Ryou patted his head 'I'm sure Yugi wouldn't want to see it'.

Bakura sighed and sat down on the table before crossing his legs 'At least bandage my damn arm'.

'Yes, yes' Ryou walked into the bathroom leaving them alone.

Yugi glanced down at Yami, seeing him still and Bakura was ignoring him and growling over his wound, so he took the time to observe the apartment. It wasn't the best place to live; the walls were dirty and had holes-bullet holes-in them, the kitchen and living room were joined together while there were two separate rooms with doors, presumably the bathroom and bedroom. The furniture didn't look that great either, they were dirty and worn-out, but Yugi decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Ryou came back to them with a box, kneeling in front of Bakura before taking hold of his arm and started to wrap bandages around it.

'Hold still Bakura' Ryou hissed and tugged a little hard to keep Bakura still.

'Fine. Fine' Bakura mumbled.

Yugi looked to them, then to the still body before turning back to them 'Umm…w-what about him?'

Bakura looked over his shoulder at Yugi and shrugged his shoulders 'He'll wake up in a few minutes or so. Just keep an eye on him okay?'

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami once again, moving bravely closer to look at his still face. Yugi tipped his head slightly, then reaching his hand out to touch the face.

"It's so…so…so still" Yugi thought as he reached closer to his face "Peaceful and…" Yugi blushed slightly "And rather beautiful".

As Yugi was mere inches from touching his forehead, a hand whipped up and grabbed his wrist, making the teen squeak as he stared at the crimson eyes.

'Touch me and I'll rip your throat out' Yami threatened.

Yugi nodded and pulled back his hand when Yami let go of his hand, he then sat up as he groaned and rubbed his stomach. He then turned to Bakura with a glare.

'You bastard. You hit me in the stomach!' Yami growled.

'Well at least you didn't get brain damage' Bakura retorted as Ryou finished up on his arm, he flexed it slightly before turning to Yami 'You are a real nuisance you know?'

'Well boohoo for you. I don't care about all the rules and stuff, I'm different!' Yami stood up but immediately doubled over and held his stomach 'Crap…'

'Yeah, your different' Bakura chuckled as he slipped his jacket back on.

'A-Are you alright?' Yugi asked nervously as he held Yami.

'Get lost' Yami shoved Yugi away from him and sat back down on the sofa 'This sucks!'

'Like sucks' Bakura stood up and crossed his arms 'You can make it easier by being less of a whiny bitch and actually going along with…' Bakura turned to Yugi 'What's your name again?'

'Y-Yugi' Yugi stuttered.

'Yugi' Bakura put his hands in his pockets 'What's it going to be Yami?'

'Screw you all' Yami stood up, hissing as his stomach hurt but persisted to walk 'I'm going my own way'.

Bakura frowned but quickly turned to a bag and took out a gun before aiming it at Yami 'Yami' Yami stopped and turned to Bakura, seeing the gun 'If you leave without Yugi, I'll shoot you dead'.

'Oh really?' Yami turned to him 'Go ahead then'.

Yugi looked up at Bakura nervously, feeling rather scared in the presence of a gun and wondering if he should do something or not. Bakura then pulled on the trigger, making Yami close his eyes and flinch, but opened them when he felt no pain and looked up to see a flag pop out of the gun which said "Bang".

'You should see your face' Bakura smirked.

'Tch. You're too much of a wimp! And I would still walk out of here, even if it was one of your real guns hitting me. I'm outta here'.

Yami opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him, Yugi flinched at the sound but gave a sigh of relief that it was not a real gun, feeling his heart slow down some more.

'Follow him' Bakura ordered.

Yugi turned to see Bakura staring at him 'Huh?'

'Follow him. He'll go with you after a while, I'm sure of it'.

'B-But…I-I don't want to'.

'He's your problem. Not mine. So deal with him'.

Yugi turned to Ryou for reassurance, he smiled and simply said 'See you at school tomorrow Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and slipped out of the door, leaving Ryou and Bakura behind. He came out of the apartment building and looked around, seeing Yami walk down the street, though he didn't like the vampire very much from his first appearance, he jogged after him.

'Hey! Yami! Wait!'

Yami stopped and the voice and looked behind him, frowning when he saw the small teen coming closer.

'Get lost' Yami growled as he turned to walk 'I don't know you'.

'M-My name is Yugi' Yugi said as he got close enough to Yami 'I-I'm fifteen. I go to domino high. I live with my grandpa in a game shop-'

'I didn't mean I wanted to hear your life story!' Yami spat 'Just leave me alone!'

'B-But Bakura said-'

'Screw Bakura! Screw this place! Screw everything!'

Yugi sighed but kept up with him 'You know…I'm supposed to be home by now. Grandpa would be worried'.

'Then you'd better go back to him hmm?'

'I don't know why, and I'm pretty sure this is a dream but I'm not going anywhere without you. It sounds like it's important'.

'Well I'm not going anywhere with you, so just give up and leave me alone!'

* * *

They walked for hours, it was near enough dark and Yugi was lucky that Yami stopped for a little while so he called his grandfather on a phone and told him he would be home late. They were walking down the dark streets again, the streetlights were on and Yugi watched as Yami walked in and out of the lights.

'What!' Yami finally turned to the teen and shouted in his face 'You've been following me for ages! Can't you get it through your thick skull I'm not coming with you!'

'Well I'm not leaving you alone until you do!' Yugi shouted back.

'Oh? You think your so tough eh?' Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pushed him up against a wall 'Go on. Dare challenge a vampire. I'll rip your body into tiny piece into seconds'.

Yugi sighed 'You know what…I was bullied once'.

'Aww, my heart goes out for you'.

'And you know what? My friend told me that they just crave getting attention from their victims. Cowering, pleading. And I've learnt not to do that, so I'm just going to stand here and not look at you, I'll look at the ground instead'.

Yami raised his brow as Yugi hung his head and looked down to the ground, not paying interest in Yami.

'I like your little protest, but I couldn't care less' Yami let go of Yugi before turning away 'Your on your own kid'.

Yami started to walk away, though it was only a few steps before Yami turned to stare at Yugi 'What? No witty come backs' Yugi remained silent and stared at the ground 'Oh. I didn't realise I was talking to a mannequin. Oh well' Yami chuckled and carried on walking, though after a few more steps stopped and turned to the teen, watching him carefully as if he was going to jump up and laugh at him. Yet he remained still and staring.

'Earth to kid' Yami called out 'If you stand around there idly you'll get mugged or something'.

Yugi remained unresponsive, Yami rolled his eyes and walked back to the teen before knocking on his forehead 'Can you hear me?' He asked with a raised voice.

'You always come back' Yugi whispered, looking slowly up at Yami 'And yet you push everyone away…but is that how you really feel?'

Yami frowned at the teen and took a step back 'Your crazy'.

'That makes two of us'.

They stared at each other for a while, Yami-for once-being nervous of the small teen. Yugi pushed himself away from the wall and smiled.

'You can come home with me' Yugi spoke up quietly 'It's gotta be warmer and more comfortable then the road is'.

Yami frowned at the teen and remained silent as the two locked eyes.

* * *

The two of them came back to the game shop, Yugi opened the and let Yami walk in first before shutting the door quietly behind him.

'Grandpa, I'm back' Yugi called out 'Sorry I took so long. Ah! Yami! Take your shoes off!'

Yami ignored the teen and walked into the house with his shoes on as he climbed the stairs, just when Solomon poked his head out of the living room and smiled when he saw Yugi standing at the door.

'I was wondering when you were coming back' Solomon said with a sigh of relief 'You had me so worried'.

'S-Sorry. Just…err…helping this new boy at our school' Yugi lied 'You know, first day nerves and stuff'.

'Oh okay. Well as long as your safe' He disappeared back into his living room again.

Yugi sighed and hurried up the stairs, seeing Yami looking around at the rooms.

'This way' Yugi pointed to his room and lead Yami to it.

The vampire looked around the teens room, sitting on the bed before bouncing lightly on it 'I know where I'm sleeping tonight'.

'Well…can you keep quiet? Just until I come up for bed, we'll talk more then'.

Yami looked up as Yugi quickly fled from his room, hurrying downstairs to make dinner once again, considering what he was doing with a vampire in his room.

* * *

Yami laid on his bed as he watched the teen write something down on paper, he was playing with the belt of his trousers before he frowned and looked down them, then giving a chuckle before pulling out some money.

'Forgot that was down there' He sniggered before pocketing it.

'Right' Yami looked up as Yugi stood up in his pyjamas and held the piece of paper in his hands 'If you're going to live here…you must go by some rules'.

'Whoop-de-do' Yami said sarcastically.

'Okay…number one is: You can't make noise around here, if grandpa hears and sees you, it'll be trouble. Okay?' Yami hummed as he went back to playing with his belt 'Number two: You can't leave the house'.

'What!' Yami sat up and glared at Yugi 'Why the hell not?'

'Y-You could cause trouble…y-you can come out with me I guess…so I can keep an eye on you'.

'Oh yes, with a leash as well and we can go walkies around the park? I'm not a damn dog'.

Yugi decided to ignore him, carrying on with his rules 'Number three: You can't steal anything…I-I'm not sure if you do anyway, but you can't just to make sure. Number four: You can't hurt anyone else, that includes my friends and Bakura and strangers. Number five: You can't-'

Yami stood up, placing his hand over Yugi's mouth before sinking his teeth into Yugi's neck. The teens eyes widened yet he could scream or move at all as he was just petrified, feeling Yami sucking his blood out of his neck before letting go of the teen and wiping his mouth. Yugi's body felt numb, like tons of morphine had infected his body and he couldn't control it. The teen fell forward, lucky that Yami caught him and he laid in his arms.

'You need to learn when to shut up' Yami muttered as he dragged Yugi over to his bed, laying the teen down.

'That was…the next rule…' Yugi said quietly 'Don't…bite me…'

'Well here's a new rule: I do what I want to do, and no one will tell me otherwise. Got that?'

Yugi nodded, feeling himself very weak and seeing Yami move out of his view, the teen falling asleep where he laid.

**************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'Damn Yami has a long introduction!'

Diao: 'I didn't think you wanted to complain'.

Me: 'I don't…but damn!'

Diao: 'Yes. We get it I think Vann'.

Me: '…Damn!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: * 'Six thousand yen is about fifty pounds or eighty dollars'.


	4. Seduction needs

Diao: 'A'.

Me: 'No!'

Diao: 'D.D'

Me: 'Shut up or I'll rip your tongue out!'

Chapter 4-Seduction needs

Yugi woke up the next morning, giving a small shiver before he opened his eyes and looked around. Yami slept next to the teen on his bed, half of his body sprawled over the teens without a care in the world. Yugi sighed, knowing moving Yami would be difficult-even more so as his body ached from the drinking from the previous night. Yugi decided to try and slid out instead, but the more the teen moved the more Yami grumbled in his sleep and curled more onto Yugi.

'Damn' Yugi muttered, then trying to push Yami off by his shoulders despite the pain in his arms 'Yami. Let go of me'.

'Why?' Yugi looked down as Yami opened his eyes with a smile and straddled his waist 'Feeling uncomfortable?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'I-If you were awake, why did you stay lay on top of me?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders with a grin 'Just wanted to see your reaction when you woke up'.

'Well…c-could you get off? I need to get ready for school'.

'Hmm? What's wrong?' Yami leaned closer to Yugi with a smirk 'Never slept with a handsome guy like me?'

Yugi blushed and looked his head away 'Please let me go'.

Yami sighed but slid off of Yugi, the teen didn't take any delay and climbed off the bed, rubbing his sides as they hurt as he walked over to the wardrobe and pull out his school uniform. Yami laid across Yugi's bed, stroking over one of his legs.

'I've never had anyone turn me down before' Yami rested his head in his hand as he watched the teen change clothes 'Are you sure you're not just shy? Holding back some teenage hormones?'

Yugi blushed but ignored Yami and buttoned his shirt up all the way to the neck 'I just wonder why you're flirting with me, when last night you hated me'.

'Oh I do hate you' Yami stood up from the bed, then moving closer to the teen and pulling him back into his chest 'I just want to make sure I take everything I can get from here before leaving'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, catching his crimson eyes gaze deeply into his. Yugi's face heated up some more, remembering how beautiful Yami's face was the previous night when he was unconscious and seeing it the same as it was as he gazed up at it; the beautiful and yet still and melancholy to capture the teens attention. Yugi then blinked and blushed heavily when he realised Yami was leaning closer to him and jumped out of his arms, picking up his jacket and slipping it on over his arms, trying to hide his red face from the vampire.

'I really have to go' Yugi said nervously as he picked up his bag 'Stay in my room until I come back, alright?'

'Yes master' Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi rolled his eyes but shut the bedroom door behind him, Yami listened as his footsteps disappeared. He sighed and leaned back on Yugi's desk, feeling curious he opened the drawer and saw a small handheld game in the drawer, Yami picked it up and inspected it before switching it on and playing with it.

* * *

Yugi sighed heavily as he walked to school, though he didn't want to feel mean to Yami, being around Yami was very tiring for the teen. He rubbed his sides again as they began to hurt once more.

"Damn Yami. Why did he have to bite me?" Yugi thought in a huff.

Yugi then blushed slightly thinking back to how Yami was so close to himself, and though he knew what Yami was going to do and that he was only using it to seduce Yugi, he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the touch and the sight of Yami's beautiful face in front of him.

'Hey' Yugi jumped up and turned to see Ryou standing behind him 'You okay? You seemed distracted'.

'Oh Ryou' Yugi sighed heavily and put a hand over his chest 'You startled me'.

'Oh, sorry' Ryou smiled and walked with Yugi this time, noticing his blushed face 'How are you feeling?'

'F-Fine' Yugi stuttered as he rubbed his cheeks 'W-Why do you ask?'

'Oh no reason' Ryou smiled and casually held his bag straps 'So, how did things go with you and Yami?'

'Mmm…not good…'

'How so?'

Yugi sighed and looked around as they walked into the school grounds, watching the few groups of students scattered around the grounds 'It took me a while to convince him to come home…and then when I gave him a few rules of what I didn't want him to do, he bit me'.

'I could tell' Ryou tapped the side of Yugi's neck 'You got a nice bite mark there'.

Yugi blushed and covered his neck, continuing his complaint 'And then, I woke up to see him on top of me, and then he just started…flirting with me and stuff. It was like a complete mood change or something'.

'Mmm. Bakura told me about that when you left'.

Yugi turned to Ryou as they walked into the school 'Told you what?'

'Oh? I forgot…you don't know much about vampires' Ryou rubbed the back of his head with a sigh 'Lets see…when a person becomes a vampire, a certain quality of theirs becomes their more…dominate feature shall we say' Ryou shrugged his shoulders and watched two girls pass them 'It affects their moods and how they like to live and socialise and stuff'.

'Oh…how so?' Yugi questioned.

'Well, like Bakura he's more leadership'.

Yugi stopped as they reached their class, turning to Ryou with a confused look 'Leadership?'

'Yeah, he fancies himself as like the leader of the gang etc. He likes to tell people what to do and be bossy and stuff, he's very good at it and he's also quite intelligent so I know he won't make a wrong decision. But…he doesn't exactly like the apartment we live in, and he's very, very vain'.

'Oh. That sounds like a pain to live with'.

Ryou giggled and shook his head 'No. Not at all. Once you get used to it, it doesn't really bother you'.

Yugi shuffled his feet then 'And…what about Yami?'

'Seduction' Ryou replied.

Yugi blushed slightly 'W-What?'

'Bakura said that Yami is the seductive type' Ryou shrugged his shoulders casually 'It's why he found Yami with hookers and stuff. Those types of vampires are best at flirting and gaining people's affections easily, which would be good for feeding if he wasn't supposed to be a secret. Only problem is he has to do it frequently'.

Yugi blushed harder and looked up at Ryou 'It?' He repeated, nervous about the simple description of it.

Ryou looked up confused 'Flirting. Socialising with other people' Yugi gave a sigh of relief, making Ryou raise his brow 'What did you think I meant?'

'You know…it…'

Ryou stared at Yugi before giggling 'You don't have to worry. Bakura says types like those don't like to have sex with people unless they truly love them, they just like casual flirting now and then'.

'O-Oh…'

'Who's sleeping with who now?'

They looked up to see Joey standing by them, obviously hearing the last of their conversation. Yugi bit his lip, not sure what to say so turned to Ryou for help. He smiled at Joey and turned to him.

'Just talking about a book' Ryou explained, making Yugi sigh 'It's nice. You should read it Joey'.

'Oh yeah? What's it about?' Joey asked.

'A love story about two people-'

'Yuck. No thanks. Love stories are for girls'.

Ryou smiled 'Not all of them, perhaps you should give it a try' Ryou suggested.

'No thanks. You coming in you two?'

'In a minute Joey' Yugi assured, watching the blonde walk into their classroom before turning to Ryou 'That was a close one'.

Ryou smiled 'You just have to learn how to be good at lying'.

'Oh great' Yugi slipped his hands in his pockets 'So…about Yami…'

'Oh, you don't need to worry' Ryou gently took one of Yugi's hands out of his pocket and held in his own 'You just got to learn how to balance it out'.

Yugi frowned in confusion 'Balance what out?'

'His nature and stuff. With me and Bakura, I let him do what he does-boss me around slightly, and put everything the way he likes it-but if he gets too much' Ryou let go of Yugi's hand and pulled gently on his bangs 'I pull on his weak spot'.

'His hair?' Yugi questioned.

'It's his weak spot' Yugi looked even more confused 'Because he's so vain and stuff, he doesn't like anyone messing with his stuff etc. Especially his hair, so if he does something I don't like, I tug his hair and he behaves'.

'Oh…' Yugi bit his lip 'So…I have to let Yami be himself…but if he crosses the line…I have to punish him with his hair?'

Ryou laughed and shook his head 'No. His hair isn't his weak spot, Bakura said that his stomach was more sensitive. So you can always use to your advantage somehow'.

'Yeah…thanks Ryou'.

Ryou smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Hang in their Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and followed Ryou into their classroom, all through the school day trying to think of a way to control Yami so he wouldn't run away again.

* * *

Yugi walked home with his friends again, Ryou joining them this time so he could talk to Yugi some more in private as his friends disappeared down their own roads, giving time to give Yugi his mobile number in case he needed to ask Ryou anything about his vampire. Yugi sighed as he approached his home, letting himself in and greeting his grandfather before walking slowly up to his room. He opened the door and looked inside, seeing Yami sitting on the chair by his desk with his legs rested on the desk as he played the handheld game.

'I'm back Yami' Yugi shut the door behind him, slipped his bag off and turned to the wardrobe so he could change out of his school clothes.

'Do you know how many times I've played this game while you were gone?' Yami asked as he focused on it.

'Not…really' Yugi said distantly as he took out some jeans.

'Twenty times' Yami rolled his eyes 'Twenty damn times. It's so boring!'

'Then why are you playing with it?'

'Because there's nothing else to do. If I stopped playing with it I would've died…again' Yami put the game down on the desk and looked towards Yugi as he slipped on a shirt 'Please let me go out. Just to a bar or something'.

'I can't'.

Yami sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair 'It's so boring though…what do you want? A kiss or something from me?'

Yugi blushed and turned to Yami 'No'.

Yami smirked 'Oh. So something…more?'

'No!' Yugi fumbled with his shirt 'I-I'm new at being this vampire human stuff…so I don't know what to do. I didn't even know vampires existed'.

'You do now' Yami smirked 'And so does the bogyman'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'The bogyman?'

'Yep…and pixies too'.

'Well…something good at least…'

'Oh no, they have machine guns'.

Yugi frowned at the vampire, seeing his mocking grin on his face 'You're lying to me now aren't you?'

'Yes' Yami chuckled tipped back on the chair a little 'Anyway, being a vampire human means you have a deep trust and connection with your vampire that nobody else is supposed to have. So…will you trust me to go out?'

Yugi bit his lip and shook his head 'N-Not really…you just lied to me'.

'That was just a little joke! Come on!'

'I'm sorry I can't. Maybe at the weekend' Yugi picked his bag up and took out his homework before turning to the door 'I'm going to do my homework downstairs, I'll be back up soon okay?'

Yami gave a grunt as a response, the teen rolled his eyes but left Yami to sulk on his own, hoping that Yami would understand about the situation Yugi was in. And also hoping that soon he would get the hang of looking after a vampire.

* * *

It was later on that evening, the night sky was setting in rapidly and Yugi had just finished his homework and stretched his arms in the air as his grandfather closed up the shop and returned to the upper house. He walked in to the living room, seeing Yugi pack his homework away.

'Finished your homework?' Solomon asked.

Yugi looked up and smiled 'Yeah. And just in time too'.

Solomon smiled back but both of them looked up to the ceiling as there was a loud thud. Yugi bit his lip as he knew it had to be Yami, either doing something purposely or accidentally.

'What was that?' Solomon questioned.

'Umm…maybe it was a book or something falling off my desk' Yugi lied as he stood up and sidled round his grandfather 'I-I'll go check'.

Yugi jogged up the stairs, leaving his confused grandfather in the living room. He came to his bedroom, a scowl already set on his face as he opened the door but then blinked in confusion. His room was empty; the window was open and his room was dark, and no sign of Yami. Yugi walked in and noticed a note on the desk, he walked over to the quivering paper and picked it up before reading the small message on it.

"Gone out to have fun. Be back soon".

Yugi read the note, then quickly dived to his drawer where he kept his pocket money, only to find that missing as well. He looked at the paper before picking up his mobile and dialling Ryou's number, hoping there was something he could do to reassure Yugi or help get Yami back.

'Hello?' Ryou's voice answered.

'Ryou, it's me Yugi' Yugi glanced at the note 'Listen, Yami's gone again'.

'Gone? Where?'

'I-I don't know. He just left a note saying he's gone to have some fun, and he's taken my money. What if he does something bad?'

'It's okay Yugi, calm down' Yugi nodded even though Ryou couldn't see it and tried to calm himself down 'Lets see…Yami would-hey!'

Yugi listened as the phone was moved around, hearing Ryou whine in the background as another voice came to the phone.

'Yami's missing?' Bakura asked.

'Bakura…y-yeah…' Yugi mumbled shyly.

'Figures. He's stupid enough to do that' Bakura sighed heavily 'Did he leave anything to say where he was going?'

'H-he left a note…but all it said was he's gone to have some fun and that he'd be back later'.

'That narrow's it down to strip clubs, bars, clubs and any other place. Anything else?'

Yugi shook his head 'No…not really…'

'Great. And if he's around large group of people, he's going to get hungry quickly' Yugi gulped slightly but tried to hide it from Bakura, not wanting the vampire to pick up that he was afraid 'Alright, Yugi, do you know the way here from your place?'

'I-I think so…'

'Good. Meet us outside in exactly ten minutes. We'll go hunt down Yami'.

'B-But what will I tell my grandpa? I never go out this late'.

'How the hell should I know? Just lie or something, just get here in ten minutes otherwise I'm looking for Yami on my own with a shotgun, and believe me it won't be pretty'.

The call then hung up, Yugi looked at his mobile but quickly slipped it into his pocket and took out a jacket from his wardrobe to wear.

'Bakura sure knows how to convince people' Yugi muttered before going downstairs, seeing his grandfather waiting for an answer about the noise 'Oh…it was just a book like I said'.

'Oh I see'.

'Umm…grandpa I have to go out for a bit'.

Solomon frowned as Yugi walked to the door 'Where to?'

'Umm…to Ryou's' Yugi lied as he kicked his shoes on 'You see…we have to…trade notes'.

'Trade notes?'

'Yeah, there's this big project coming up, and we're sharing notes to kinda…expand our project. It'll take a while but I'll be home in time for dinner. I'll have my mobile so you can call me if you like'.

Solomon sighed 'Alright, alright' He waved his hand at the teen 'Be quick though, you know I don't like you wondering the streets so late'.

'Okay grandpa' Yugi opened the door and gave him a small wave 'See you later grandpa'.

He shut the door behind him and as soon as he got out onto the street he broke into a run and raced down the street, barely missing the other people who walked down the street, just wanting to get to Bakura and Ryou as soon as he could. Hoping that Yami hadn't done anything too damaging.

**************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Uh oh, Yami's in trouble!'

Diao: 'Like per usual'.

Me: 'Come on Diao, you know you can't have a vampire story without a lot of trouble'.

Diao: 'I beg to differ'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The club

Me: 'Lets see if Yami will learn his lesson'.

Diao: 'Most likely in a gruesome way'.

Me: 'Oh Diao, what do you think of me?'

Diao: 'You really don't want to know'

Chapter 5-The club

Bakura looked up as he heard Yugi running down the street, his was breathing heavy as he clutched his side. The two watched as Yugi leaned against the wall, panting heavily and sweating slightly. Bakura turned to him, crossing his arms and frowning at the small teen.

'Just under ten minutes' Bakura grumbled 'Any minute longer and I would've ditched you'.

'At least…I got…here…' Yugi panted as he rubbed his sides 'It wasn't…easy…running…across town…in ten…freaking…minutes'.

'Whatever' Bakura flicked his hair back and put his hands in his black coats pockets 'All we need to do is find Yami'.

'Can't I…take a…small break?'

'No' Bakura walked around Yugi and gestured the two teens to follow him 'We don't have all night'.

Yugi sighed heavily but managed to stand up on his own while panting, Ryou walked over to Yugi and held his hand, giving a small smile as he gently pulled Yugi into a walk as they followed Bakura down the street. Though Yugi wasn't sure where they were going exactly, but he didn't doubt Bakura would be able to find Yami.

* * *

They small group walked around the streets for a long time, Yugi's feet were more then aching as he frowned while walking and holding Ryou's hand, it was just holding his hand that kept him walking and trekking. Bakura then suddenly stopped, holding his hand out to the teens to stop them from walking and looked up, he nodded towards a building.

'He's over there' Bakura said certain.

Yugi and Ryou looked across the road at the building; loud music was pouring out of it as well as smoke, there was a neon flashing sign above it saying "Dark nights club" and there was many young attractive women standing outside smoking and waiting for men to approach. It wasn't too hard to guess it had to be a strip club or something worse. Bakura turned to the teens as they watched the bouncer throw a man onto the street and swear at him, to which he got up, swore back and walked off in a sulk.

'Right, Ryou you stay out here' Bakura grabbed Yugi's sleeve, ready to drag him.

'Why?' Ryou asked, slightly annoyed.

'You'd be a third wheel' Bakura replied 'Lets go' He dragged Yugi across the road to the bar.

Ryou had his mouth open 'Just you wait when we go back home!'

Bakura let go of Yugi's sleeve and casually walked past the bouncer, Yugi cringed away from them and tried to catch up with Bakura, but he was grabbed from behind and was brought to face the bouncer.

'You aren't old enough to enter' They growled and let Yugi go.

'B-But I…'

'Problem?' Bakura asked as he walked back to them.

The bouncer turned to Bakura 'If you're trying to get preschool kids into here you're out of the club mate'.

Bakura then frowned 'He's not a preschooler. He's twenty-one years old'.

Yugi paled "I-I am?"

The bouncer crossed his arms 'Oh really?'

'Yes really' Bakura crossed his arms as well 'He has a growth condition, and if you mess with my mate or even offend him, you will have me to deal with'.

The bouncer laughed 'And what are you? A pansy?'

Bakura then grabbed the mans arm, twisting it and making him yell out as Bakura held it behind his back and pushed him against the wall 'Next time you'd better give me the proper respect or I'll tear your limbs from their sockets and use them for baseball, understand?'

'Ah! Yes! Yes! Just let go!'

Bakura let go of the man, he grumbled to himself and rubbed his shoulder, Bakura opened the door and gestured the small teen to follow. Yugi sidled round the bouncer and caught up with Bakura as they entered the loud club.

The whole club was bathed in red, green and blue lights. Smoke seeped through the lights and around the building. There was many people in the club, most of the women were either dancing on the stage erotically and on men's laps or lingering around waiting for customers. There was a bar near the door where a bartender was cleaning glasses and giving wine to people, the general looks of the place; somewhere Yugi didn't want to be in and cringed just by walking into it.

'I can't see Yami' Yugi said as he turned to Bakura 'Are you sure he's in here?'

Bakura turned to Yugi 'What? I can't hear you'.

Yugi frowned at the loud music 'I said I can't see Yami!' Yugi shouted at Bakura, hoping he could hear 'Are you sure he's in here?'

'Yeah' Bakura nodded 'It's not too hard to miss Yami's smell'.

'Where is he then?'

'How the hell should I know?'

Bakura walked on in, Yugi-though he didn't really want to-followed Bakura into the club. He covered his ears to drown out the sound and tried to look at Bakura's back more instead of the slowly naked women around him. Bakura looked around at the people, frowning when he couldn't see a familiar spiky haired Yami. Then someone grabbed his arm, tugging him slightly towards the person, Bakura turned to see a group of girls smiling at him.

'Wanna come play with us?' The girl asked seductively with a giggle.

'Not in a million years' Bakura growled as he shrugged his arms free.

The girl pouted and hugged Bakura's arm 'Oh please, we'll play any game you want. Know any games we can play?'

'Not for your eyes'.

'Aww how cute' Yugi squeaked as he was brought back into a womans body and looked up to see one of her friends hugging Yugi tightly 'I'm having cutie all to myself'.

'You're welcome' The other girl giggled as she hugged Bakura's arm more 'I have hottie all to myself then'.

The woman stroked Yugi's chin and made him look up, even though he didn't really want to as his face was bright red 'Want to go somewhere more intimate?'

Yugi squeaked and shook his head frantically 'N-No'.

'Oh? Like it out in the open?'

Yugi squeaked again and shook his head more 'N-No! T-That's not what I meant!'

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned to the woman 'Actually, you can help me'.

'I thought I could' The woman said.

'We're looking for our friend he's…' Bakura turned to Yugi and pointed to him 'A lot like him but taller, more handsome and more flirty'.

The girl bit her lip in thought before smiling 'Yeah, now that I think about it. A right charmer he is'.

'Good, where is he?'

'Umm…well…he chatted with us and bought us drinks…'

"With my money!" Yugi thought with a frown.

'And then…oh! The boss took him upstairs'.

Bakura frowned 'The boss?'

'Oh yeah. She took him upstairs' The girl then smirked 'And only the special customers go upstairs if you know what I mean?'

'Yeah' Bakura shrugged his arms free again 'How do I get upstairs then?'

'Oh…you're not allowed up there'.

Bakura frowned at her 'Tell me, how do I get upstairs. Stairs or elevator?'

The girl bit her lip and pointed to a gap in the wall 'Those stairs…they lead up to her office. I haven't seen your friend come back down'.

'Lets hope we catch him with his pants on' Bakura turned and grabbed Yugi's hand before pulling him out of his admirers hands 'Lets go'.

Yugi gladly kept up with Bakura as he was dragged through the groups of people and towards the stairs, glad that they knew where Yami was and that they could get out of the club.

* * *

Yami sat bored on the sofa in the office, looking around casually as he waited for Toni-the boss of the club-to pour out the wine. She had blond hair that was tied in piggy tails and had a white shirt that cut across most of her breast and a small black skirt that she occasionally played with. She glanced at Yami over her shoulder, seeing him more interested in her items around her office. She quickly took out a pill bottle and unscrewed the lid, taking two pills of Rohypnol and slipping it in Yami's drink, watching the bubbles dance to the top until the pills broke down and merged with the wine. She smiled and picked up the glass before sitting next to Yami, holding the glass to him.

'Here you go duckling' She said with a smile as she brushed her hair back 'Hope you like it'.

Yami took a small sip and pulled a face of disgust 'God, that tastes foul'.

'Aww, duckling, want me to get another one?' Toni asked.

'No. I always hated this type of wine' Yami looked at it closely 'Never thought it would get this bad…years ago it tasted at least better'.

'Hmm, maybe it isn't old enough' Toni took a sip out of hers 'Mine tastes fine'.

'Lucky you' Yami sighed and looked around 'Busy running your own club?'

'Oh quite' She watched with a smile as Yami drank more of his wine 'The best part of it though, is that work and play can combine together in this business'.

'I bet'.

Toni smiled 'What is it you want to do Yami?'

He shrugged his shoulders 'Doubt I could do anything in a million years' He muttered and drank some more.

'You could…always become a partner' Toni suggested as she stroked over Yami's leg.

Yami raised his brow and chuckled 'You wouldn't want that. Trust me'.

She sighed but took her hand away and drank some more of her wine 'Have you got a girlfriend Yami?'

'Tch, no' Yami smirked and quickly drank some more wine 'Though…I have an annoying kid'.

'Oh? A kid?'

Yami nodded 'Oh yeah. There's this little' Yami smiled and held his hand out to show her Yugi's height 'Very little kid, who thinks he can boss me around'.

'How so?'

'Oh he's given me rules to do. Don't go out on your own, don't make noise, don't do this, don't do that'.

'That sounds annoying'.

'It is. So…I broke all his rules, took his money and I'm moving out'.

'Good for you' Toni cheered 'Where will you be going?'

'Haven't a clue. As long as it's far away from him' Yami chuckled.

'I have a spare room in my apartment, you're more then welcome to stay with me'.

'No' Yami then blinked and put his hand on his forehead, feeling rather dizzy for a few minutes. He looked down at his wine 'That's why it tastes like crap…' Yami looked up at Toni 'You spiked it…you bitch'.

Yami then dropped his glass as he leaned on the sofa and held his head in his hand, feeling the drug kick in rather rapidly. Toni put her glass aside and held Yami by the shoulders.

'What's the matter? You look all ill duckling' She brushed Yami's bangs out of his face 'Aww, why don't you lay down? You'll feel much better in a few minutes, I promise'.

She laid Yami down on the sofa, making sure he laid on his back, he was mumbling "You bitch" to her but she took no notice. She straddled his waist and kissed down his neck slowly but lovingly, Yami groaned and turned his head away from her, still cursing at her. Then the door opened making Toni look up to see Bakura and Yugi standing at the door.

'At least he has his pants on still' Bakura commented as he walked over to them.

'Hey! This is my office, get out!' Toni growled.

'Not without him' Bakura indicated to Yami 'So I suggest you get off him and we leave'.

'And why should I?'

Bakura walked over to her, then grabbing her arm and dragging her off Yami before throwing her to the floor and turning to Yami.

'You okay Yami?' Bakura asked.

Yami groaned 'She…spiked my drink…' Yami mumbled.

'Yeah, you are dumb enough to fall for that' Bakura turned to Yugi 'Oi, help me'.

'S-Sure'.

Yugi quickly hurried over to them and helped Bakura to sit Yami up, Toni rubbed her arm and turned to her desk, opening the drawer and seeing her gun. She quickly took it out and shot Bakura in the side. The loud bang made Yugi yelp and look around, Bakura had flinched slightly as blood seeped out of his side, but he turned to Toni with a glare and started to walk over to her. Her face turned pale as Bakura approached.

'W-What are you?' She stuttered and tried to back away from him 'Y-You should be hurt…'

Bakura then grabbed the gun out of her hands before hitting her round the face with it, she hit the floor hard and stayed unconscious.

'Bakura!' Yugi scolded.

'What? She deserved it' Bakura dropped the gun casually and walked back over to them 'I suppose I have to carry him'.

Bakura pulled Yami over so he was laid out on his back, Bakura sighed-obviously not happy about it-but followed Yugi as he opened the doors for them so they slipped out of the club and joined up with Ryou again. He stood waiting, not pleased and with his arms crossed.

'Found him did you?' Ryou asked.

'No I'm just carrying his look alike on my back' Bakura retorted 'Lets just go home now'.

'Fine by me'.

* * *

They soon got to Ryou's apartment some minutes later, Ryou let them in by unlocking it while Bakura dumped Yami on the sofa and rummaged around the house, though Yugi wasn't sure what he was looking for.

'Damnit Ryou have you been moving things?' Bakura questioned, annoyed by it.

'No Bakura. You must've misplaced it' Ryou followed Bakura into his room 'Was it that blue bottle?'

'Yes! Where the hell is it?'

Yugi sighed, then turning to Yami who sat next to him. He was still unable to move any of his body and looked away from Yugi.

'Yami…why did you run off?' Yugi asked quietly, seeing as it looked like a good time 'You…could've got someone hurt…or yourself'.

'Because I was bored' Yami replied with a small sigh 'I was just…wanted fun'.

'Well next time, do it on my terms okay?'

'No'.

Yugi frowned, but then smiled as he remembered Ryou's advice. He moved closer to the vampire and stroked over his stomach, making Yami take a breath in.

'Don't…touch my stomach' Yami growled.

Yugi grinned and giggled 'You really are sensitive aren't you?'

'Yes, I'm sensitive alright. Just…don't touch it!'

Yugi grinned some more and pressed hard on it, making Yami take another deep breath 'Only if you agree to my rules, and I might let you out then. Deal?'

'Over my dead body-ah!' Yugi pressed harder and he bit his lip 'Yes! Fine! You win!'

Yugi smiled and stopped tormenting Yami 'Good. I'm glad we can understand each other'.

Yami glared 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep you know'.

'Found it' They looked up when Bakura and Ryou came back out of their room, he opened a bottle and sniffed it slightly before coughing and walking over to Yami 'This should do the trick'.

He waved it in front of Yami a few times before Yami covered his mouth and yelled 'That smells disgusting!' From under his hands.

Bakura put the bottle away in his pocket 'That's why it's effective. You'll get your muscles back in a few seconds or so'.

Yami flexed his arms a little before looking up 'I could've taken her on'.

'Yeah, you could've not drunk the drug but you did' Yami frowned at Bakura as he put his hands in his pockets 'Needless to say that you might not be lucky next time, so it's best you go prepared'.

Bakura then took out a gun and threw it at Yami, he managed to catch it and observe it with a happy grin 'Awesome!'

Yugi looked at it 'A gun! We can't have it!'

'Correction, it's mine' Yami said smugly as he twirled it around in his hands.

'B-But, if grandpa sees it he'll flip!'

'Not my problem' Bakura said casually 'It's a nasty world out there, so use it properly Yami'.

'Like…on you?' Yami smirked as he pointed it at Bakura.

Bakura turned to glare at Yami 'I've already been shot, if you shoot me again I'll blast your head off with my shot gun'.

'I was only kidding!'

Yugi sighed and put his head in his hands "It's going to be interesting I know that" Yugi thought.

*****************************End of chapter 5****************************

Diao: 'Guns?'

Me: 'Guns are important to all!'

Diao: 'I knew there was something wrong with the apple juice'.

Me: 'Ehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Anzu

Me: 'This is the part…where naughty stuff happens!'

Diao: '…Vann. I don't think so'.

Me: 'No…we know so!'

Chapter 6-Anzu

Joey and Anzu stood in front of a electronics store and watched the news on the televisions as they ate their crêpes, Yugi was at the van and bought his own crêpe. He gave a smile as he took his and paid the man before walking over to his friends, turning to the news in question, it looked like it was about a missing boy about their age.

'The disappearance of Malik Ishtar still eludes the police force. The boy of sixteen went missing from his home two weeks ago in the early hours of the morning, the parents are pushing anyone who has seen or heard about their son to come forward and help the search'.

'He's dead' Joey said casually.

'Joey!' Anzu hit Joey hard in the arm 'That's not very nice!'

'What? It's probably true though. Not many people go missing for two weeks and end up surviving'.

'You're such an optimist Joey'.

Yugi quickly finished his crêpe and looked up at the screen, looking at the boys' picture 'Well…Joey might have a point Anzu…he could be dead…'

'Well that's reassuring from both of you' Anzu scolded as she crossed her arms 'Hope you don't meet his parents'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'God, girls are so…sensitive about things that has no relevance to them'.

'It's called being sensitive, which apparently the male breed has lost'.

Joey imitated Anzu a little, making Yugi chuckle but they both stopped when Anzu turned to glare at them. Yugi smiled and turned to his friends 'Anyway, I better get home. See you guys tomorrow'.

'Have fun Yug' Joey joked as Yugi walked off down the path.

"If having to talk to Yami is considered fun" Yugi thought.

* * *

Yugi came to the game shop some minutes later, he opened the door and let himself in, seeing his grandfather still sat on the same stool behind the counter.

'I'm back grandpa' Yugi said as he smiled to his grandfather.

'Hello Yugi, good day at school?' Solomon asked.

'Yeah. I'm going to put my schoolbag upstairs in my room' Yugi then quickly jogged up the stairs, leaving his grandfather in the shop.

He came to his room and was about to greet Yami, only to find his room empty again. He sighed as he dropped his bag to the floor and found yet another note sitting on his desk. He picked it up and read it again.

"Gone to practice shooting. Be back by six".

Yugi sighed and scrunched up the note before throwing it in the bin, knowing he'd have to find Yami once again before there was more trouble.

* * *

Yami loaded his gun up again, already liking the gun far too much. He clicked the cylinder back into place and turned to the target once again, after a round of six shots the gun was empty so Yami had to load it back up again. Though it may have been a flimsy revolver, Yami liked it too much to give up-and he had convinced himself if he ever went back to Bakura's home he would steal a better gun.

'Nice shooting' Yami turned to see another guy standing by his side and looking at his holed target 'You did all that?'

'Of course' Yami smiled smugly as he clicked the cylinder out and reloaded it 'Must be…beginners luck, or I'm simply natural'.

'I'd say. So why does a guy like you have a gun?'

'Gotta keep up with the times' Yami tipped the cylinder back in 'Lots of nasty people out there'.

'Yeah. It was a few weeks ago that my brother got robbed and nearly left to die in the street' The guy sighed and slipped his hands in his pockets 'What has the world come to eh?'

'A very big place'.

'Yami?'

Yami turned around and saw Yugi walk down the steps to the shooting range, the man also turned and took in Yugi's small height.

'Hey, kids aren't allowed down here' The man warned.

'Chill it's my brother' Yami lied as he walked over to Yugi and ruffled his hair extra hard, making Yugi try and push his hand off 'He's just come to collect me is all, right Yugi?'

'Sure' Yugi rolled his eyes 'Big…brother'.

Yami smirked and put the gun away in a holster around his waist, making Yugi raise his brow in suspicion at the item 'Thanks for letting me shoot here though' Yami gave him a peace sign before turning Yugi to the stairs again 'I'll be back again soon I promise'.

Yami dragged the small teen out of the basement and out of the shop so they were back onto the street again, Yami let go of Yugi so he could walk on his own and put his hands in his pockets in a sulk. Yugi straightened his hair again before turning to Yami.

'I thought you wouldn't leave again' Yugi scolded.

'Not entirely true' Yami smirked 'I just said it to please you'.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the holster 'When did you buy that?'

'Like it? That guy gave it to me' Yami explained as he played with his holster 'Gave me a few tips and stuff. Nice guy'.

'Right…you're not…gullible are you Yami?'

'If your asking me did I realise that guy was trying to come onto me, then yes I realised and before you ask yes I was playing him along'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'You must've been an angel when you was alive'.

'More then you think'.

Yami then stopped and turned around, scanning the area carefully as if he was searching through the walls. Yugi stopped and looked at Yami, noticing his fixed look on nothing. Yugi looked around briefly before turning to Yami again.

'Yami? Are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'I thought I saw…' Yami said distantly.

'Saw what?'

There was a few moments silence between the two that made Yugi nervous, he looked around as his heartbeat picked up and he became nervous at what it was Yami was seeing. But then a hand smacked over his eyes and brought him out of his nervous state.

'Saw you flashing your money out to buy me some coffee for interrupting my shooting practice' Yami chuckled as he let go of Yugi.

Yugi sighed and carried on walking with Yami 'I thought you was being serious. I'll never trust you again'.

'Boo hoo'.

The two carried on walking casually, not noticing the person standing in the shadows watching them carefully.

* * *

Yugi sighed heavily and rubbed his head the next day, having woken up to Yami and a small disagreement. He rubbed his shoulders as he also had to share his bed with Yami unwillingly again, not liking how the vampire was more then eager to get so close to the teen-especially in his own bedroom.

'Yugi!' Yugi stopped and looked around before seeing Ryou jog over to him with a smile 'Good morning'.

'I don't know it's a good morning' Yugi mumbled 'But, morning'.

Ryou raised his brow 'What's wrong Yugi?'

'Yami. He's so…so…'

'Randy?'

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded 'Yeah. And since Bakura gave him that stupid gun he's obsessed over it, I wake up in the nights sometimes and find him stroking the thing. Stroking it!'

Ryou chuckled and nodded 'Yeah, Bakura was like that as well when he got his first gun. It's just like a child with a new toy, just give him time he'll forget about it' Ryou smirked 'I guess that means he's also feeling…intimate?'

'I swear he's doing stuff to me when I'm asleep' Yugi bit his lip, feeling a little embarrassed about telling Ryou it, but there was no one else to tell 'You know…I wake up and…I just feel different, like someone has touched me'.

Ryou giggled, getting a small frown Yugi 'Paranoia is also common, it takes you a while to get used to it'.

'So what you're saying is…I'm making this up'.

Ryou nodded 'Vampires can have that affect on people-'

'Can something happen that doesn't have to do with damn vampires!' Yugi questioned as he looked away annoyed.

Ryou sighed and patted Yugi on the back 'Hang in there Yugi, it'll be better, trust me'.

Yugi sighed and hung his head 'I hope so'.

The two came to the school after a small walk, but they stopped soon after. Crowded around the gate of the school, a large ambulance was in the middle of the crowd of students. Yugi and Ryou tried to look and see what was happening, but it was hard, they managed to spot Joey on the edge of the crowd so hurried over to him.

'Joey?' Joey turned to them as they hurried over 'What's going on? Is someone hurt?'

'Yug, It's Anzu' Joey explained 'She was walking to school, a-and then she got hit by a car'.

'Oh my' Ryou said.

Yugi paled 'I-Is she alright?'

'I don't know. I-I mean she was pretty bad and all…t-they're taking her to hospital now'.

'I have to go see-' The bell rang loudly as the ambulance drove off, the students started whispering with each other as they flooded into the school, Yugi bit his lip as he looked between the school and the disappearing ambulance van 'I-I have to see Anzu…but school…'

'Don't worry' Ryou gave Yugi and Joey a small push 'You two need to go see your friend, I'll tell the teacher what happened, I'm sure the teacher might have some mercy left'.

'Thanks Ryou' Yugi turned to Joey 'Lets go Joey'.

'Right'.

The both of them took off into a run down the street towards the hospital, Ryou watched them run off until he couldn't see them anymore and turned to walk into the school, hoping that Anzu would be alright.

* * *

Yami sat on the chair again, wiping over his new gun with one of Yugi's shirt as he couldn't find anything else. He glanced over at the clock, seeing how long it was left until Yugi would be home. It was only twelve so he had a few more hours until Yugi came back, he smirked and carried on cleaning.

'He'd never guess' Yami said smugly.

Then the door opened suddenly, making Yami stand up and aim his gun covered with Yugi's shirt at the person, but he held it away when he realised it was only Yugi, he sighed and sat back down again as he continued to clean.

'It's you' Yami muttered 'What are you doing home early? Playing hooky?'

Yugi sighed and walked miserably to his bed 'No…'

Yami tipped the chair back a little, picking up on his glum attitude 'You alright?'

'You wouldn't understand' Yugi mumbled.

'Oh of course, because I'm not physically human because I'm dead, so there's no way I'd be able to understand' Yami rolled his eyes 'I may not be the best person in the world, but I'm still someone you can talk to'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'I didn't know you cared' Yami shrugged his shoulders, Yugi sighed and laid across his bed 'Anzu…she got in an accident today'.

'Anzu?' Yami repeated.

'My friend' Yugi explained, making Yami nod 'And…the doctors said that she was in really bad shape…so bad that…she might not make it…'

Yami took Yugi's shirt away and smiled at his clean gun 'Perfect'.

Yugi looked over and frowned before turning over 'See? I knew you wouldn't listen'.

'Hey I was listening' Yami defended as he put the gun down 'You was saying your friend got hurt and is on a life and death situation, I heard it'.

'Well you're not very good at comforting' Yugi spat.

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi 'There's nothing to worry about'.

'There's plenty to worry about!' Yugi sat up and faced him 'My friend could die! Die as in buried in the ground and not come back! Not like you!'

'Oh charming' Yami stood up and slipped his holster back on around his waist 'There are two things I've learnt about humans as a vampire. One: You worry about things too much, just relax and it'll be fine promise. Two: Humans have a great way of bouncing back after injuries. Except for chopping off their head, that's not good'.

Yugi frowned at him but then directed it to the floor 'I guess so…'

Yami walked over and ruffled his hair playfully 'So, in other words all will turn out fine' Yami then held his hand to Yugi.

Yugi frowned at it and then to Yami 'What?'

'Money' Yami replied.

'What for?'

'The shooting range'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but took out his remaining lunch money 'Wait…I thought that guy was letting you in for free'.

'He is' Yami replied as he counted the money.

Yugi raised his brow 'So…why do you need money?'

'For something to drink in the club afterwards'.

Yugi sighed but took his money back and gave Yami a scolding scowl before being depressed some more on his bed.

* * *

The next day there was a glum aura over to two teens, Yugi and Joey sat in their seats at school with their heads resting in their hands, Ryou was playing it safe and keeping his distance from them. Joey was the first one to sigh and make Yugi turn to him.

'I hate this' Joey muttered 'It's so…empty without Anzu being here and scolding me and stuff…I miss her'.

'Me too' Yugi sighed and rested on his chair 'I was going to go a see her in the hospital after school…wanna come?'

Joey nodded 'Just as long as she's not in critical care, we won't be able to be in the same room as her'.

The two stared at each other before giving another depressing sigh, it wasn't hard to guess they missed their friend dearly.

'Hi guys'.

The two of them looked up, their mouths falling open at the person in front of them. It was Anzu; she had a few large plasters on her face but she was the same happy smile and didn't look like she had been hurt at all. She smiled at the two speechless teens.

'How have you been?' She asked as she sat down.

Joey and Yugi stood up from their seat and followed her 'Y-You were…in hospital' Yugi stuttered.

'And?'

'H-How the hell are you walking?' Joey stuttered 'Y-You were…I-In bad shape…'

'Yeah, it's some crazy' Anzu sat back in her seat 'When I woke up in the early morning, I felt like nothing could beat me. I was like…superwoman or something. Next thing I knew the doctors told me that I was alright, like I had healed over night or something, I was so…up I came to school'.

Joey and Yugi looked at each other before turning to Anzu 'You sure your alright?' Joey asked.

Anzu nodded 'Of course. The doctor said I just have to take it easy in case it might get worst' Anzu smiled again and stretched her arms in the air 'To be honest, I feel like I can fly like a plane!'

Joey laughed and put his arms around Anzu 'See? I knew that aggressive nature in her wasn't just an act, she's tough inside as well!'

'No, it wasn't me' Anzu took Joey's arms away 'There was this man'.

'A man?' Joey repeated.

'What kind of man?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, what kind of man?'

Yugi rolled his eyes but listened to Anzu 'I'm not sure…I remember waking up slightly and…I saw this gun standing over me…and then he left and I fell unconscious again'.

'What did he look like?' Yugi questioned.

'He was…the most beautiful man in the world' Anzu said with a dreamy sigh.

'Pfft' Joey crossed his arms 'He couldn't be that good looking'.

'He was' Anzu defended, then looking off dreamily 'He was…he wasn't stupidly muscular but perfect, and he didn't have any of those disgusting piercings or tattoos, it was like he hadn't touched his skin so it was perfect. And his eyes…those crimson eyes…so beautiful…'

Joey looked at Yugi with a unimpressed look, Yugi gave him a small smile to try and reassure him.

'And he had a gun' Anzu continued.

They both turned to Anzu and said at the same time 'A gun?'

'Yeah, in one of those pocket things…holsters' Anzu gave a nod 'Like the cowboys have, hanging on his hips'.

Joey gave a small laugh 'A guy that runs around hospitals with guns must be good' Joey said sarcastically.

'What kind of gun did he have?' Yugi asked, feeling a little worried.

'Umm…I don't know' Anzu said with a bit of her lip 'It was a small one…a revolver or something?'

"Yami" Yugi gave a small smile 'Well…maybe he was a nice guy Joey. Maybe…we'll see him again'.

'I hope so!' Anzu agreed 'I'd do anything just to see him again'.

Joey rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk in a sulk, Yugi sighed but continued to talk to the active Anzu, wondering what Yami did to Anzu to make her like that.

* * *

Yami was aiming his gun up at the target and shot it six times, he smiled when he saw the holes line down the target perfectly. He smiled and tipped his cylinder out to reload.

'Sweet' The man said impressed, then turning to Yami 'I thought you said you'd be here last night'.

'Yeah I tried' Yami explained as he clicked the cylinder back in 'I had some…stuff to do, and when I got here you had closed up' Yami shrugged his shoulders and aimed again 'Sucks, but I'm here now'.

'Yeah. You are'.

Yami shot again at the target another six times before taking the cylinder so he could load it again.

'Yami!' Yami turned around to see Yugi marching over to him, a small frown on his face 'We need to talk'.

'Oh really do we?' Yami turned to the man 'Here, you don't mind do you?'

He hummed and looked between them before turning to Yami 'Just don't let him shoot'.

'My word is gold' Yami said with a small wink.

The man blushed slightly but quickly left the embarrassing situation and the teens alone, when Yugi heard the man return to the shop he turned to Yami again, but Yami was more focused on loading his gun up for another round.

'Tell me, what did you do to Anzu?' Yugi questioned.

Yami turned to Yugi with a confused look 'Anzu? Who's that? Oh…you're little friend. How is she? Better?'

'Yami' Yugi growled 'Don't mess with me. She saw you, and described you to me. What did you do to her?'

Yami smirked and clicked his cylinder back into the gun 'Honestly, she could've been describing fifty men in this town. You have no idea it was me'.

'Did you turn her into a vampire?'

Yami turned to him 'A vamp-? Oh…' Yami then started to laugh 'That's why you're so angry, you thought I had damned your pretty friend. Oh so funny' Yami calmed the last of his laughs and turned to the target before holding up his gun 'You don't need to worry, I didn't turn her into a vampire'.

'Then what did you do to her?' Yugi asked.

'I thought you would've noticed' Yami turned to Yugi and held out his wrist, the teen turned to it and only realised that he had bandaged it 'I let her drink some of my blood is all'.

Yugi tried to hold back the disgusted look he was about to show at the sound of that 'What…do you mean by that?'

'Well…I slit my wrist and let a few red drops go into her mouth' Yami twirled the gun in his hands playfully 'The only thing it'll do is heal her up quickly and make her hyper for a few days…you know, act like she's on drugs or something'.

'And…she won't be a vampire?'

'No. She won't be a vampire' Yami smirked 'Now, I think someone owes me an apology for being so mean'.

Yugi smiled, then hurried over to Yami to give him a tight hug 'Thank you Yami. Thank you so much!'

Yami blushed slightly and looked down at the teen 'Thanks, for what?'

'For saving my friend of course!' Yugi looked up at Yami as small tears ran down his face 'I thought you really didn't care, but you did! Because you saved Anzu!'

Yami rolled his eyes 'I just…I didn't want to hear you crying in the night and waking me up is all, don't act like I'm Mr. Incredible'.

Yugi giggled but carried on hugging Yami tightly for a while until he calmed down and let Yami carry on shooting again for a few hours, they then left and said their goodbyes to the man before walking out and onto the street. Yugi looked towards Yami and noticed that his hand was held over his holster, Yugi rolled his eyes and tapped Yami on the arm.

'You look slightly weird' Yugi commented with a chuckle.

Yami looked down at his hand 'So what? It's not like there's anybody here'.

'Yugi!' Both of them looked up and saw Anzu with bags in her hands running towards them with a big smile, stopping in front of Yugi 'Hi, what are you doing down here?'

'Oh…nothing' Yugi replied 'How about you?'

'Shopping' Anzu held up the bags for Yugi 'I just…saw something pretty and then I went mad. Would you like to…?' Anzu looked up, seeing Yami standing by Yugi's side, her eyes went wide as she dropped the bags and moved closer to Yami with that dreamy look in her eyes again 'I-It's you! My hero!'

Yami raised his brow and looked at Yugi before smirking 'Indeed. I'm your knight in shinning armour'.

Yugi sighed and put his head in his hands "This can't go well".

*****************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'Who would've thought that Anzu would have an attraction to Yami'.

Diao: 'I don't think anyone would've thought that Vann'.

Me: 'I know, I'm totally inconspicuous'.

Diao: 'You wish'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Anzu date

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Diao: 'Yes, we all know you're eager to start the chapters after this'.

Me: 'I know, and you know. But no one else knows'.

Diao: 'Tch. Yeah right'.

Chapter 7-Anzu date

Yugi lead both Yami and the in-love Anzu to the side door of the game shop, Anzu looked confused to Yugi as Yami walked in first casually, walking up the stairs with his shoes on.

'Why are we going round the side door?' Anzu questioned curiously.

Yugi gave a small nervous smile as he thought of a lie 'Umm…g-grandpa doesn't really like Yami much…s-so we have to sneak in at times…'

Anzu stared at the small teen, making him more nervous in case his lie didn't work but Anzu smiled 'I see. Clever'.

Yugi gave a sigh as Anzu walked in and slipped her shoes off before following Yami up the stairs to Yugi's room, closely followed by the small teen himself as he shut the door behind himself. Yami sat on the desk as Anzu stared at him lovingly, her face gaining a blush and her eyes looking distantly at Yami as she was lost in her own world. Yugi couldn't help but raise his brow, wondering what on earth Anzu could find attractive about the vampire.

'There are so many things I want to say' Anzu said as she ignored Yugi and focused on Yami more 'I don't know where to begin!'

'Tough luck' Yami mumbled as he crossed his legs 'I presume it's something like a thank you?'

Yugi frowned at the vampire 'Yami!' He hissed.

'Thank you doesn't even begin how grateful I am!' Anzu exclaimed as she moved closer to Yami 'I would do anything-_Anything_-that would make up for you saving my life'.

'Umm…A-Anzu-'

'I'll clean for you, I'll cook for you. I'll go places. I'd even die for you if it meant repaying you. Please, tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it no complaining'.

Yami stared at the girl and was about to pass her off, but then a smirk came across his lips making Yugi regret what he was about to say or do.

'Well…now that you mention it' Yami stood up from the desk and leaned closer to Anzu, stroking his hand across her cheek 'There is something you can do, you and only you'.

Anzu immediately closed her eyes thinking she would be kissed, but Yami made a different direction and started to lean closer to her neck. Seeing what Yami was about to do, Yugi quickly intervened and pushed Yami away from Anzu before he could get the chance to harm her.

'Yami, I don't think that's appropriate at this moment' Yugi scolded, giving him a scowl.

'I don't mind Yugi' Anzu reassured 'Like I said, I'd do anything'.

'She'd do anything' Yami added.

Yugi turned to glare at Yami 'Yes well, I don't think you should take advantage of the situation Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes and sat back on the desk in a huff, crossing his arms and looking away from the small teen. Yugi glared at Yami and also crossed his arms, forgetting for a few moments that Anzu stood behind him.

'I know' The two males jumped and look at her 'How about I take you on a date? I'll pay for everything and we'll go wherever you like. Please?'

Yami groaned 'A date? Really?'

Yugi send a glare at Yami 'Perhaps a present would be best An-'

'Please Yami!' Anzu hurried over and held his hand 'We don't have to go anywhere glamorous or do anything special, just…please let me feel this way'.

Yugi raised his brow "Feel this way?" Yugi thought.

Yami sighed, looking between the two teens. He smirked when he saw Yugi's face and turned to the impatient girl 'You know what…I need to get out more' Yugi's mouth dropped open as Yami stood up from the desk and pulled Anzu closer, making her blush more 'A date it is. You say the time and place and I'll be there in a flash'.

'The park on Saturday two o'clock?' Anzu suggested, making Yugi wonder if she knew what to say.

Yami smiled and tapped her nose playfully 'A date it is then' He flirted 'I'll see you then and there Anzu'.

Anzu gave an odd giggle, one Yugi hadn't heard her make before 'Okay…Y-Yami'.

'I…think it's time you went home Anzu' Yugi strongly suggested, managing to grab Anzu's hand and pull her away and out of his room, she gave Yami a small wave before Yugi pulled her down the stairs before sending her off. When she had left Yugi headed back to his room and shut the door behind him, scowling at the vampire 'Way to go Yami'.

Yami smirked and crossed his legs casually 'What? I didn't do anything wrong'.

'I didn't think you'd agree to go on a date with her!' Yugi spat.

'Oh? Do I sense a little jealousy there?'

'In your dreams!'

Yami chuckled and stood up, walking over to the small teen. He cupped Yugi's chin and pulled him closer, making the small teen blush at how close he was to the vampire.

'Don't worry Yugi' He leaned closer so his breath was next to Yugi's ear, making him shiver slightly 'I'll save all the best parts for you afterwards'.

Yugi gave a groan and turned his head 'Why was I stuck with you?' He questioned, making Yami laugh.

* * *

Saturday was only a few days away, and it came quickly. Yami sat in the park on a bench at two o'clock, waiting for Anzu to come by soon. He sighed and relaxed against the wooden seat and watched the walking blood pass him casually.

"If she doesn't turn up soon I'm either going to get mugged or raped" Yami thought casually "I'm betting raped".

Then there was a ringing, he looked down at his pocket and took out the mobile Yugi gave him for the date, he smirked before he answered it and put it against his ear.

'Hello mother' Yami joked.

'Yami, I'm not your mother' Yugi growled down the phone 'Nor would I want to'.

Yami chuckled 'Charming. What do you want squirt anyway? I'm on a date you know'.

'Just wanted to check on how you were doing' Yugi said through gritted teeth 'So…how are you doing?'

'I wouldn't know' Yami replied 'She hasn't turned up yet'.

'Oh…' Yugi then loosened up a little 'Maybe she got some sense and decided not to go after all' Yugi frowned when he heard Yami laughing down the phone 'What? What's so funny?'

'You' Yami replied while laughing 'You are so jealous'.

'I am not!' Yugi shouted down the phone 'Take that back!'

'No. Not until you admit you're jealous-oh, pretty girl with white present'.

'Wha-?' Then the phone got cut off, Yugi sighed annoyed 'Yeah well screw you too!' Yugi slammed the phone down and marched off back to his room to calm down 'Damn Yami!'

Yami stood up when Anzu approached, when she got close enough she blushed to a light pink colour and held out the small present in a white box.

'Here' She offered 'I know it's not much, but I thought you'd like it. Please?'

Yami took the box off her and looked at it and back to her, seeing her eager face. Not wanting to upset her Yami put the box in his pockets and replied 'I'll open it later. We have a date to go on'.

'Right. Where would you like to go Yami?' Anzu asked 'Do you want to get some food first or do you want to do something and then get some food?'

Yami hummed and leaned closer to Anzu 'Well my appetite is already settled just by seeing you. How about we do something fun together?'

Anzu smiled and nodded, gladly linking arms with Yami as they walked out of the park and started their date together, though Yami came to a wall. He wasn't entirely sure what was in the town-aside from the strip clubs, but he was sure Anzu wasn't into that thing. When they came to the street Yami turned to Anzu.

'What would you like to do Anzu?' Yami asked, thinking the girl would choose something for them.

'It doesn't matter about me' Anzu assured 'I'd go wherever you take me'.

"Great" 'Well…I don't mind if you choose something, it'll at least be something'.

Anzu stared it thought before smiling again 'How about the aquarium? It's not too far from here'.

"Finally!" 'Aquarium it is then'.

Anzu giggled and walked out across the street 'It's over this way'.

'Anzu! Watch out!'

Anzu turned to see a car coming towards her, but Yami managed to grab her and pull her back onto the path as the car carried on. Anzu stared up at Yami as she was close to him, but he scowled down at her.

'What the hell are you thinking woman?' Yami scolded 'Didn't your parents teach you to look both ways? God! Next time be careful okay?'

Anzu just stared at Yami, then smiling she rested herself against his chest 'You saved me again! I owe you double now'.

"Oh great" Yami thought as he waited for Anzu to finish her hug off before they continued their date and tried to be careful from then on.

* * *

Yugi had the phone in his hands as he dialled his mobile number, it was coming to the beginning of evening and Yami hadn't returned, making the small teen worried about what the two of them were doing. He listened as the phone rang until Yami answered.

'What is it mother?' Yami asked.

Yugi frowned 'Just…checking up on you' Yugi replied 'How are things?'

'Well, you interrupted me in the middle of a blowjob'.

'No way! You're lying!'

'I'm lying'.

Yugi scowled at the phone and mumbled 'That's not funny'.

'It was for me' Yugi could imagine Yami smirking on the other side 'If you want to know we're having a meal and sitting by the pier, not naked or anything. Does that settle your jealousy?'

Yugi blushed and frowned 'No and I am not jealous!'

'Alright. I'll be home later'.

Yami then ended the call; Yugi frowned and put the phone down but immediately started to dial his mobile again. Yami sighed when he ended the call and picked out another chip from the batch Anzu had bought for them. Anzu watched as Yami casually sat and watched the ocean.

'Yugi bothering you?' Anzu asked, getting a nod from Yami 'You can always turn the phone off'.

Yami turned to her 'How?'

She held her hand out so Yami gladly handed her the phone as she turned it off for Yami, he took the phone back from her as she watched him curiously.

'You…don't know how to work phones much do you?' Anzu commented.

'No…I…I don't keep up with the times much' Yami lied as he continued to eat.

'I see' Anzu watched Yami carefully as she moved closer 'So…what did you think of the date?'

'It was alright' Yami replied with a shrug 'Just like I expected a date to be like'.

'Do…you want to do it again?'

Yami turned to Anzu, then giving a sigh as he looked away 'Anzu…listen. You're a great girl and everything but…you're not…my type. If you know what I mean'.

'But…I thought we had a great connection. I-I thought you liked me'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I can appear like that at times'.

Anzu sighed, then looking down at her legs 'Do…is it because…you have someone else?'

Yami looked up in thought before turning to Anzu and answering 'Yes'.

Anzu sighed depressingly 'I thought so…'

Yami patted her head to try and cheer her up 'There must be other guys you like right?'

Anzu gave a small shrug 'The only guys in my life…are Yugi and Joey…and I like them as friends'.

'Well I'm sure you're bound to find someone, trust me'.

Anzu looked up at Yami and gave a nod 'But…if you ever break up with that girl…you'll think about it…right?'

Yami rolled his eyes but nodded 'Sure. I'll think about it'.

Anzu smiled and hugged Yami tightly 'Thank you Yami. You're a really nice guy'.

'Yeah right' Yami retorted.

'You are. The nicest guy around'.

Yami rolled his eyes and looked away as Anzu nuzzled into him "Great. I had to get stuck with a romance girl".

'Yami' Yami turned around as well as Anzu to see Yugi standing behind them, panting heavily with a light cover of sweat on him. Yami couldn't help but smirk as he broke the hug with Anzu and stood up.

'Don't tell me you ran here as fast as you could' Yugi didn't say anything that made Yami laugh some more 'You really are jealous!'

'I am not!' Yugi spat 'You turned your-I mean my-phone off! I couldn't call you!'

'Yeah, yeah' Yami turned to Anzu and helped her off 'Great date Anzu, sorry it had to come to an end'.

'I-It's fine'.

Yami smiled and lifted Anzu's hand up so he could kiss it gently, making the girl burn to a red colour. He then let go of her hand and turned to the panting Yugi.

'Come on Yugi' He reached down and scooped Yugi up before slinging him over his shoulder 'Let's go home'.

Yugi blinked and watched Anzu grow further away from them before struggling 'Yami!' Yugi whined 'Put me down! This is embarrassing!'

'You deserved it' Yami retorted.

* * *

After carrying Yugi through most of the town he finally put Yugi down in front of the game shop while they entered inside. Yugi remained silent and marched up to his room before Yami could reach it, turning sharply he glared at the vampire and tapped his foot in an annoyed way. Yami only smirked and walked over to Yugi.

'You want to know the details?' Yami asked teasingly 'We went to the boring aquarium and got something to eat then took a walk down the pier. No sex involved'.

'And biting?'

Yami shook his head 'No. Like I said, I saved the best bits for you'.

Yugi looked up only to see Yami take a dive for his neck and sunk his teeth into Yugi's skin. Before Yugi could lose all of his control to sudden weakness he clung onto Yami's clothes, knowing he couldn't do much else to stop the vampire so let him have his way, just as long as he had a safe landing afterwards. Yami drank for a while before he removed himself from the fresh bite mark, giving it a few licks to stop a little blood flowing. He looked down at the teen resting against him when he groaned, Yugi's legs began to shake under his weight and he knew that he would soon fall over.

'You could've…warned me…' Yugi mumbled, making Yami chuckled.

'I could've' Yami then scooped the teen up in his arms and leaned closer 'But you'd run away or hit me. And there's no fun in that'.

Yugi groaned again 'How am I going to explain it to grandpa though?'

'Just fall asleep' Yami leaned closer so they were inches apart 'Darling'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily only making Yami smirk more 'Put me down now'.

'Aww what's wrong sweetheart? I thought you wanted to be called all these names' Yami teased with a smile.

'Shut up and put me down'.

Yami chuckled but walked over to Yugi's bed, setting the small teen down on it comfortably. Yugi sighed, knowing he was going to be confined to his bed for a while.

'And also lets me go out' Yami turned and picked up his holster with his gun in it.

'Where you going?' Yugi asked.

'Shooting' Yami replied as he opened the door 'And don't worry, I won't do that guy as well. Sleep tight duckling'.

'Ya-' But Yami shut the door before Yugi could say anything, the teen sighed and turned his head to one side before closing his eyes, knowing it was the only thing he could do at the time 'I don't think the rules are working too well…' He muttered before falling asleep.

****************************End of chapter 7***************************

Diao: 'You seem to be putting romance in rather quickly'.

Me: 'Ah, but is it teasing, or is it real? We'll never know'.

Diao: 'I think we will'.

Me: 'But…what comes up must go down…I love saying that. The beginning of all things wrong!'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Oldest vampire

Diao: 'Why are we doing this one again?'

Me: 'I…feel like killing someone or something'.

Diao: 'I see…'

Chapter 8-Oldest vampire

It was the end of another school day; Yugi walked out with his friends and happily talked to them. They said their goodbyes when they had to leave Ryou to go on his own way and then continued to go their paths to home. Anzu gave a depressing sigh, making the two boys look at her.

'Cheer up Anzu' Joey comforted 'There are other guys as well besides from that dude'.

'You mean like yourself?' Yugi asked with a cheeky grin.

'Oi you!' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and ruffled his head hard, making the smaller teen wriggle in his grip. Anzu stared at them, and with another sigh carried on walking. The teens watched her for a little while before letting go of each other and catching up with her.

They soon reached their crossroads and said their goodbyes to one another and splitting up once more. Yugi sighed happily, though he was upset about Anzu who was depressed at Yami's refusal, it did mean he didn't have to explain the vampire issue that he didn't completely understand yet. Yugi looked up at the sky, seeing the clear blue sky turning darker and a hint of orange streaks to it, knowing evening was only a few hours away.

Yugi looked down when he heard a beeping coming from his pocket, his phone. He stopped walking in the middle of the path and took it out, thinking it was Joey or Ryou. But then he frowned as he read the message he received, becoming confused about it.

"Meet me at the abandoned hospital" The message read "Yugi".

Yugi was baffled. He didn't remember setting a reminder to go to the abandoned hospital, and when he checked the number it was one he didn't recognise. The only logical explanation was that someone was impersonating him. But that lead to more questions, who would want to impersonate him? And why would they send the text to Yugi?

Yugi bit his lip, looking up to the road that lead him and then turning to the street he knew lead to the abandoned hospital.

"If I go…will I be in danger?" Yugi thought to himself, biting his lip as he looked back and forth "I could go and explain it to Yami, then we can both go together and I'll be somewhat safe. But what if there's a trap and we both get stuck? And what if this is some kind of joke some guy at school might've sent? What do I do?"

Yugi gave both roads one last look down each road before choosing the road that lead to the hospital, slipping his phone back in his pocket and holding tightly to his bag with a determined look.

"I'll look around" Yugi told himself "If someone's there, then I'll leave. It'll be their own fault if I don't show up".

* * *

Yugi walked down the streets and soon came to the abandoned hospital; the building was still standing but the windows and doors had been boarded up and any of the free windows had been smashed in. The ground it stood on had been turned to waste as weeds grew tall and had begun to climb up the walls, and odd items such as a shopping cart, broken bicycles, and bin bags scattered around. Even the street outside it had an abandoned car near it. The hospital was off limits to everyone and had a protective chain-link fence to keep people out, but it had taken only a matter of days for the local gangs to peel a corner back and sneak in to spray paint the walls with swear words. Yugi came to the hole in the corner of the fence, having to tug at his bag to free it before walking closer to the building; the building loomed and groaned at the presence of the teen making a shiver go down his spine. He walked over to one of the smashed windows and peeked in, inside seemed to be an examination room; there was a cabinet that used to have drugs in-now it had been emptied by someone-some chairs that had been tipped over and gained dust friends, and tattered posters of something.

Yugi couldn't see anyone so he walked round and found a back door; he opened it slightly and looked in as well. No one was there; the corridor was empty and directed the groan down the passageway, but no sign of anybody. Yugi ventured in a little more, making sure to stick close to the back door as he looked into another destroyed examination room.

'Hello?' He called out 'Is anybody here?'

Only the odd touch of a breeze was the answer, no voice, no sound of sniggering, and no sound of breathing. It made Yugi shiver again as he looked into another nearby room and saw faint red marks on the floor, his breathing hitched a little-but then he was in a hospital, there was bound to be a little blood here and there, it was nothing to worry about.

'You're not supposed to be here'.

The sudden voice made the teen jump and face the intruder. He was older then Yugi was by the tall height, he had blonde spiked hair that also came in bangs as well. He had tanned skin that hid muscles in his body, wearing a black tank top and some heavy light coloured pants. He looked fairly normal, but Yugi wasn't going to about to trust this stranger just yet.

'W-Who are you?' The teen stuttered, looking to the door and realising the man blocked his escape easily-something he didn't like 'W-Why did you text me pretending to be me?'

He stared at the teen for a few short moments, and then the corners of his mouth moved upwards to show a small smile 'I see…I thought your phone belonged to Yami'.

Yugi blinked 'Y-You know Yami?'

'We're acquainted. You're his human Yugi, right?'

'Y-Yes of course. W-What's your name?'

He ignored Yugi's question and seemed to grin more 'Well…I wanted to speak with Yami. But I suppose that's not going to happen now. Though, I was running low on finding snacks'.

Yugi's eyes widened and he started to back away as the man approached him, Yugi stumbled slightly but turned and began to ran, jumping over the debris and forgotten items. He soon came to a door that had the sign "stairs" written on it, with a few hard pushes Yugi got it open and started to run up the stairs. But in his hurry, his foot tripped him up and he fell before hitting the stairs hard, he groaned and turned around him to see how far back the man was. Only to be greeted with a large hit to the face and falling unconscious.

* * *

Yugi started to wake up again, a groan escaping his lips as he opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. To his misery, he was still in the hospital. He laid on an examination table, a blinking light hanging above him and water marks running down the wall in a dirty brown colour. Yugi sat up shakily and rubbed his head where he had got hit, then having to quickly cover his mouth as he retched slightly as the blood flow returned to normal.

Looking around cautiously, Yugi slipped off the table and wobbled to the door, he opened it carefully and peeked out. He expected to see the man-presumably a vampire-standing like a guard, but there was no sign of him. Yugi looked up and down the corridor before opening the door and slipping out.

"I have a feeling that guy wasn't a friend" Yugi thought as he walked down the corridor, his hand against the wall to help him walk.

Yugi casually looked in the rooms as he passed them, seeing the doors kicked in and the rooms trashed. Yugi didn't need to guess that youngsters did it, but then he stopped and looked into a particular room. It looked like a ward of some sort; the beds had been broken and ripped to shreds like the other rooms. There was blood stained on the floor, walls and on the door, sitting in the middle of the room was a camera. Yugi frowned but moved closer to the camera, trying not to touch it as he walked round the back of it and realised a tape was in it. He pressed the play button and looked at the small screen as two people-a man and a woman-came onto the screen.

'Stand together a little more' Another man's voice ordered-presumably the cameraman.

The two shuffled forwards and waited until the man said "action" before speaking.

'Hello fellow ghost hunters' The man greeted with a charming smile 'Welcome to Malcolm and Tiffany's ghost hunts. Today we're coming to you from the abandoned hospital in Dominos'.

'Urban legends say activity has occurred here' The girl continued 'People say they have heard ghastly screams coming from the building. Objects thrown at the walls and windows, but most disturbing, that when people have entered has always disappeared'.

'We're here, to see if we can wrap up this mystery' The guy said, obviously not scared at all 'Is there really ghost activity here, or is this some twisted prank made up by a couple of-'

Then something moved in the background, though Yugi couldn't see it very well as it looked like a shadow. The cameraman noticed it though, hearing a sigh over the man's talking.

'Cut, cut' The cameraman said 'I saw something in the background'.

'No wait!' The man said as he looked out into the corridor 'Might be the ghost, keep rolling, keep rolling!'

'Alright man'.

The man disappeared and walked out into the corridor, moments later he screamed "oh my god!" Before a blood curdling scream was heard. The woman quickly looked out and screamed as well before something attacked her and then the video was cut off.

Yugi stood there, his face turning pale as he swallowed the large lump in his throat and looked around the ward nervously. Hearing ghost stories was one thing for the teen, but knowing he was in the building of a murderous ghost was too much for him to handle. Knocking the camera off accidentally Yugi tried his best to run out, but after the hit his legs were wobbly and he ended up leaning against the wall. He pushed himself along and kept walking, trying his best not to panic and get to the door that lead to the stairs, hopefully then he would know what level he was on and get out.

Yugi looked up when he heard banging, seeing a man standing behind a door. He was different to the other guys on the video, but he was shouting at Yugi in a pleading way and banging on the door hurriedly. Yugi pulled himself along to the door and grabbed the handle, twisting and pulling it but the door would not open, it looked like it was locked.

'I can't do anything' Yugi explained to the man 'It's locked I don't have the key'.

The man continued to bang, then turning to look behind him he gasped and screamed while banging on the door rapidly before there was blood. Yugi yelped and jumped back from the door, the man's blood was sprayed on the window of the door as his body slowly slid from view. Yugi paled to white and his legs shaking before he turned sharply and ran from the door, ducking into the nearest room that still had its door on the hinges before slamming it shut and grabbing the nearest chair and sticking it under the door handle, loose tears rolled down Yugi's face as he sat himself on the floor and put his hands over his ear, closing his eyes and rocking slightly.

'I want to go home' Yugi whimpered to himself 'I don't want to be here…'

After a few moments of rocking Yugi fell backwards, another yelp came from his throat before he hit dirt. Yugi coughed slightly and looked around, realising he had fallen through the floor that had been weak, and landed on the dirt underneath. Yugi looked around, then squinting his eyes he realised that there was a small gap between the floor and the dirt, just enough for him to crawl through. Thinking it would lead him to the outside world, Yugi crawled along and got his clothes dirty until he found more light and peeked out of it.

He was back in the hospital again, but in a different room. Cobwebs stuck in the darkest corners of the room, there was small doors stuck to the walls like many safes, boxes were scattered around near one door so it seemed impossible to enter the room. Yugi was sitting in a small hole of the room where the tiles broken off and lead under the floor of the hospital.

Yugi's eyes fixed on a person; it was a woman who was standing over a table while it looked like she was eating something, on closer look it was the man from before that Yugi tried to help. He cringed when he heard the squelching noise of the flesh being torn and the bones cracking under the pressure, then he ducked when he saw the woman looking his way, curling up against the wall of the hole and prayed that he would be safe.

'You can come out child'.

Yugi flinched at her voice; it was a deep mystical like voice, something that stirred up mystery and fear in the small teen. Then he yelped as he was pulled up from his hiding place and stood up by a wall, without thinking Yugi began to cry uncontrollably and hid his face into his hands as he couldn't bear to face death face to face.

'Please! Don't eat me!' Yugi begged desperately through his tears.

'Do not fear child, I have no intentions of hurting you'.

Yugi sniffled and managed to peek through his fingers at the woman, but it didn't help his judgement anymore differently. She had long blonde curled hair that she hung up in a ponytail, her eyes dyed a dark purple with hints of crimson. Blood was smeared over her mouth and down the top part of her chest; her small outfit was of a black shirt that cut around her breast and a small dark purple skirt that barely came above her knees.

Yugi stared at her shakily before asking in a small whisper 'Y-You won't…h-hurt me?'

'I wouldn't want to hurt a relative' She said as she turned to go back to the table.

Yugi let his shaky hands move away from his eyes, trying to control his breathing as it started to increase due to stress. The woman walked back over to the body, picking it up with ease before opening one of the doors and sliding it in and locking it in. It became obvious to the teen that the room as a morgue, which didn't make it any better of a situation.

She then turned to Yugi, making the teen flinch as she walked back over to him and picked him up suddenly; she walked him back over to the table and sat him down on it. Not wanting to be a nuisance-or end up getting killed for it-he sat obediently on the table and looked up at the woman.

'Y-You're a vampire…aren't you?' Yugi stutteringly asked.

'You are correct child' The woman replied.

'W-What's your name?'

'My real name, I haven't told anyone for thousands of years, but you can call me Mai. It was the name of a friend of mine ages passed; she has no need for it now'.

Yugi nodded and fidgeted nervously 'W-Why won't you…hurt me? N-Not that I want you to of course'.

'I do not attack blood related to mine unless provoked. Therefor I have no reason to hurt you' Mai answered.

'I-I'm not a vampire though…'

'You are a human of vampire' She tapped Yugi's necklace lightly 'Yami I believe his name is'.

Yugi looked up at her 'You know Yami as well?'

'I know of all the vampires that exist' Mai brushed some of her fringe out of her face 'I have a broad range that lets me know who is vampire and who isn't'.

Yugi nodded and kicked his legs lightly back and forth 'W-Well…th-thank you Mai…b-but I should really get going. I-I don't want to intrude…'

Mai shook her head and held Yugi's shoulder 'Stay. Yami will come for you'.

'H-He is?' Yugi asked, surprised by that 'H-How does he know where I am though?'

'Your necklace is not only a decorative item' Mai commented as she held the pyramid in her hands 'It's a symbol to show your bond with your vampire. Heart to heart. He will come when he feels you're in danger. And from what you've seen today, I wouldn't be too surprised if it made his chest ache'.

Yugi nodded then cringed slightly 'M-Mai…w-were you…e-eating that man?'

'Yes' Mai answered.

'A-And those people on the camera…d-did you…eat them too?'

'That is correct'.

Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat again 'W-Why? Wh-Why would you…eat people? V-Vampires don't eat them…'

'It is not by my choice child' Mai explained as she put her hands on her hips 'I am cursed more than the usual vampire. Blood is not enough to sustain me; I need to taste the flesh of that of mortals to run down my throat'.

Yugi nodded, but yet couldn't help but hold back the question 'But they were innocent people. Why would you do that to them?'

Mai tilted her head a little 'Is it my fault that they came here? No. Every person who has wondered here had their choices, and whether they took the choice to come here was not my doing. They came when I was hungry, and the most the people did would be to demolish the building more, or take advantage of the beds comfort with their life partners. No child; if I had a choice I would take the rapists and murders out of this city, but as I have a constant flow of people coming to my domain, there is no reason to do so otherwise'.

Yugi sighed and looked away 'I suppose so…' He mumbled and started kicking his legs again.

'You despise being in my presence child?' Mai asked with a raised brow.

Yugi looked up at her 'I just…I don't particularly…like your truth' Yugi muttered 'That's all…'

'The truth can hurt child. Whether we chose to accept it or not, that is your decision. And a word of advice' Yugi looked up to Mai 'Don't tell him'.

Yugi blinked 'Pardon?'

'You're planning on telling Yami about the intruder who left you to die here. I'd best you don't'.

Yugi stared surprised 'How did you know?'

'You know that a certain vampire's characteristics increase when they change?' Yugi gave a nod in agreement 'Mine was foreseeing. I see odd visions now and then of events in people's lives, and for you, telling Yami about it at this moment is very bad'.

'I-It is?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. Perhaps tell him later on when you have a better understanding of the situation, but if you tell him now, he will most certainly get into a rage and it will end his life'.

Yugi paled but nodded in agreement, not liking how she was sure Yami would die. Yugi then thought of something and looked up at Mai again.

'Wait…you said…you know all the vampires, right?' Yugi asked.

'That is correct'.

'Then…do you know who lead me here? That man from before…'

'I do'.

'Who is he then? Is he an enemy or something?'

'His name is Marik' Mai explained to the teen 'Became a vampire a fair few hundred years ago, and only until recently he seems to have changed'.

Yugi perked up 'Change? How so?'

'Marik's personality before was…rather timid. He however would warm to people easily and learn to be himself around them. Though recently he has come to some bother; the past few weeks Marik has come to me asking for an answer that I cannot possibly give him'.

'What…was the question?' Yugi asked.

Mai leaned closer, making Yugi lean back so their faces didn't touch 'He asked what is the ultimate way to destroy a vampire'.

Yugi blinked 'Huh? Isn't he a vampire though?' Mai nodded 'Then…why would he want to know that?'

'I'm not sure of Marik's motives, but I can be certain he is not alone in this world'.

'You mean…someone is making Marik…look for these answers?'

'I'm not certain. But it seems to be the only explanation'.

'Do you…think that a vampire human could do that then?'

Mai frowned; seeming offended by it 'Child, do you know what a vampire human means?' Yugi shook his head lightly 'Vampire humans came into being when the first vampire was made, taking the wounded into their care and swearing on their life that they would never part. Vampire humans means having a deep connection with your chosen vampire, one that can never be broken, one that can never be betrayed, and one you can never use. I doubt Marik's vampire human has anything to do with it'.

'But…why else…?'

'I do not know all the answers child. But there are people who are aware of our existence, and I know they would do a great deal to get rid of us if it makes the world a better place'.

'Who?'

'I repeat, I do not know all the answers. You'd have to find that out yourself'.

Yugi nodded, then jumped when he heard a crash and turned to see the door kicked in and Yami walking afterwards, his gun at the ready to fire. He looked between the two before nodding to Mai.

'Good to see you again Mai' Yami commented.

Mai nodded then turning to Yugi 'Child' Yugi looked up at her as she backed away 'You're safe now'.

Yugi nodded, happily jumping off the table and hurrying to Yami's side. Before they left Yugi turned to Mai 'Thank you Mai'.

She watched them walk out of her room before returning to her dinner in peace once again.

* * *

Yami lead the small teen out of the hospital and back onto the streets again, though Yugi knew Mai wouldn't have hurt him, he gave a heavy sigh of relief that he was out of the death trap once again. Yugi looked up at Yami as he walked next to the teen, no conversation going between them.

'I…umm…' Yami turned to Yugi, making the teen cower and go silent once again.

'You should be thankful Mai didn't eat you alive' Yami commented 'Mai may be forgiving unlike some of the vampires, but she's not one to mess with'.

'Y-Yes of course' Yugi stuttered 'S-She does seem…rather…umm…leader like…o-or something…'

'What were you doing in the hospital anyway?' Yami asked.

'Well I-'

_If you tell him now, he will most certainly get into a rage and it will end his life…_

Yugi looked up at the vampire who waited for an answer and gave a small shrug 'I-I was just…looking around…and got lost…s-stupid I know…'

'Damn right it is. Don't go wondering into abandoned buildings again, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Has Mai always lived there?'

'Only since it had been abandoned' Yami answered 'She's one of the oldest vampires that still live, but that also means she's the one most in danger'.

'Why?'

'Because of people' Yami answered 'It's an age old legend that the oldest vampires are the strongest. Like in your films where if you kill the head vampire, you kill the rest. So naturally people kill the oldest vampires to make sure they don't overrule the cites etc.'

'Oh…' Yugi bit his lip 'Yami…do you know…a vampire called Marik?'

'Marik? I know of him, why?'

'Just…Mai mentioned him is all…wondering if you knew him'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, then checked the streets before wrapping his arms tightly around Yami's waist. Yami looked down at the teen confused.

'What the hell?'

'Thank you for coming to find me' Yugi said as he buried his face into Yami's chest.

'Yeah well, someone's gotta look out for the idiots'.

'When…I thought I was going to die…all I thought of…was you…' Yugi looked up at Yami 'And, if I didn't make it out alive if you'd be okay on your own. I was really worried about you'.

Yami blushed to a light pink colour and stared at the teen's innocent eyes, then giving a small hiss he turned his head in the other direction 'Don't you dare make me say it!'

Yugi blinked 'Make you say what?'

Yami then placed his hand over Yugi's face, making the teen frown underneath it 'Okay, I was worried about you too. You might've…grown on me'.

Yugi moved his hand away surprised 'Really? I have?'

'Yeah but…just a tiny little bit okay. Nothing major or life changing okay?'

He turned to the teen with his blush still across his face; Yugi stared up at the vampire for a few moments before smiling at him, Yami blushed darker before managing to wriggle his way out of Yugi's hug.

'Don't look at me like that!' Yami growled as he walked off down the road.

Yugi caught up with Yami 'I can't help it. I'm happy you finally like me now is all'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'You are so asking to get your arse pinched'.

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Like this' Yami then reached down before pinching Yugi's butt.

Yugi squeaked and jumped, making Yami laugh and try for a second time and ended up chasing the small teen down the road.

**************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Me: 'It's a good thing Mai is psychic'.

Diao: 'And why's that?'

Me: 'Because it gives people to think about what is going on'.

Diao: 'I think you've just given away what is going on'.

Me: 'I might've…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Test subject

Me: 'I just played this part'.

Diao: 'Nobody cares'.

Me: 'I do! It was well hard! I almost died!'

Chapter 9-Test subject

It was dark that night as the young girl walked home down the street, her hand and mind going through her small pink handbag. She took out her mobile before flipping it up and checking on the time. She hissed as it was far more later then she expected, she quickly bagged her phone and gave a small jump as she decided to pick up her pace and try and reach home quicker.

She stopped after a few steps and looked around her street. Though it was empty, and quiet, there was an odd chill like someone was watching her. But her eyes proved her wrong when she saw no shadow or person watching her, so she carried on walking though much slower as she listened carefully. She didn't hear any footsteps, or any other noises a person would make, but she couldn't fathom why she pulled her jacket around her closer and carried on walking back at her quick pace to leave the feeling behind.

After a while she quickly ducked into an alleyway, and when she had the time quickly ran to a corner of it and pressed herself against the wall as she panted from her scare and waited for her chaser to appear. But after a while, no one came. She was confused and scared, wondering why the person hadn't showed up for her, unless they knew she was going to go down the alleyway.

She slowly looked over her shoulder, and then with a small gasp she met face to face with her chaser. Then with a piercing and deadly scream she was brought to her death and was silenced.

* * *

Yugi quickly finished off his breakfast while his grandfather watched the news as he muttered about people in their present day, Yugi had watched a little of the news to hear that it was about a murder of a young girl in the night. Yugi stood up and hurried up to his room, walking around Yami as he picked up his books and homework for school. Yami sat on the chair by Yugi's desk, once again, fiddling with his gun.

'There's been a murder' Yugi commented as he picked his bag up.

'So?' Yami retorted as he placed fresh bullets in his gun.

'They said all her blood was drained from her. You didn't happen to go out last night and have a little meal did you?'

'Pfft, like I would'.

Yugi stared at him 'Really?'

'Yes really' Yami clicked his gun back together before spinning it idly 'I weighed up the choices; go get myself a meal and have you whining and hating me, or biting you. Seeing as I hate you whining as it is, I decided not to. Besides, you produce more than enough blood for me to live on'.

Yugi smiled 'Well…that's good. Still has to be a vampire though…'

'Probably a rogue. They don't particularly keep their secret so discreet with humans' Yami then gave a faint chuckle 'Or maybe it's a psychopath trying to be like a vampire, there's probably a few of them around. Either way try and be careful Yugi'.

'I will. I'm off to school now' Yugi smirked before turning back to Yami and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck 'See ya later!'

'Ah! Get off me!' Yami managed to shrug Yugi off him 'Jeez! Such an embarrassment!'

Yugi chuckled as he quickly left Yami on his own and hurried out of the game shop to school.

* * *

As Yugi walked to school, he met up with Ryou on the way so they walked to school together. They talked idly, but there was a nagging voice in the back of Yugi's head, he bit his lip and looked up at the other teen.

'Say…Ryou…' Yugi spoke up.

'Yeah?'

'Well…do you know…a lot about vampires?'

'Uh oh' Ryou smirked 'Having troubles with Yami again?'

'Not…really…' Yugi sighed 'Well…do you know how to kill a vampire?'

Ryou stopped and stared at Yugi, Yugi stopped as well and turned to Ryou 'Why do you want to know about that?'

'Just…my own theories and stuff…' Yugi lied 'Why? Is it bad?'

'Not…really' Ryou started walking again so Yugi walked alongside him 'But, no one really asks things like that unless they're going to act on it'.

'I won't. I swear. I just really need to know'.

Ryou sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Well, vampires are just like normal humans. Just takes a little more time to kill them. If you attack and beat them up bad enough, they can bleed to death. Bakura says vampires have a fear of fire, so I presume that can hurt them. Does that help?'

'I suppose…what about, a more effective way? Like, instant kill?'

'I don't think there's such a thing like that' Ryou turned to him 'Why do you want to know? What theories are you planning?'

'Oh…umm…no-nothing important' Yugi gave a small smile before looking away from Ryou as he thought over his new information. It seemed that no one he knew would tell him what he wanted to hear, and he was too afraid to ask Yami in case he knew what Yugi was up to. Yugi was alone on this.

* * *

All through the school day Yugi could only think of how Marik wanted to know how to kill vampires, and why he would. In Yugi's version, it was like a hit man asking how to kill other hit men, it seemed absurd. But then it wasn't like Yugi was going to get the answers from Marik himself-he wasn't even sure where Marik was.

Yugi walked home with his friends, once again they separated and Yugi walked down his street on his own. Yugi held his bag tightly as he resisted looking over his shoulder, he had the odd feeling he was being followed, and he had the gut feeling he was right. There was a black car behind him some way, driving slowly behind him. He didn't want to look behind him, and he wasn't sure if it was just coincidence or not-but after the previous dealings, he hardly believed in coincidences any more.

Yugi was about to spring into a run and make it back home in a few minutes, but before he could do anything like that a pair of arms wrapped around him, and as he tried to scream out for help a cloth was placed over his mouth to muffle his voice. Yugi tried to wriggle and break free, but a sweet aroma floated around him that made his eyes grow heavy and his body weak, in a matter of moments he fell unconscious and laid back casually in his captors arms.

* * *

Yugi woke with a groan, his head was spinning and he heard the slurred voices around him. With a sigh he gently lifted his arm up and rubbed his head, there didn't feel like there was any damage to his head, but it felt like his brain and other fluids to his head were running out the back of his skull. He groaned again and tried to curl up-wherever he was.

'Hello in there' A voice greeted, making Yugi groan once more 'Sorry about the chloroform, I hope you feel better soon'.

Yugi scrunched up his face, trying to listen to the voice as it talked to someone else. It was old, and very deep. The only person it sounded slightly close to was his grandfather.

'G-Grandpa?' Yugi weakly called out.

'No boy. I am not related to you' The voice scolded.

Yugi opened his eyes then; he sat in the middle of a dark room-a room made out of metal-there seemed to be no way in or out. On one side of the wall was a large window for being observed at, where the voice and a few other men stood and watched carefully. Yugi sat himself up, wobbling a little as he turned to the window and looked at the men.

'Who…who are you?' Yugi croaked.

'For the best interest, I will not tell you my name' He replied 'But for the time being, if you must call me something, you can call me Hunter'.

'Hunter?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes. I took it from my job'.

Yugi blinked to try and get his vision back 'Y-You're a…vampire hunter?'

'Very clever boy' Hunter praised 'And I know you have a…close relationship with a vampire. Hence why you are here'.

'You…think Yami will come and get me?' Yugi shook his head 'No…he won't'.

'He will. Your item you are wearing' Yugi looked down at his puzzle hanging around your neck 'It allows you to share feelings and when you are in danger, it will alert your vampire. Trust me boy, I have researched and learnt everything about them, I know what I am doing'.

Yugi sighed but decided to slip off his necklace and throw it aside 'Then I won't wear it!' Yugi stood up, shaking a little as he wobbled to the walls and let his hands stroke across the cold, dark metal walls 'And I get myself out'.

'It is no use boy' Hunter discouraged Yugi 'The walls have been made so nothing can penetrate it. It is much easier to cooperate with us; feel fear. And when you do, your vampire friend will come running. You'll be safe then'.

"I hope Yami rips his mouth out" Yugi thought as he moved along the walls, then coming to a dip in it where the door was, he pushed and shoved on it, even resorted to banging on it. But he was too small and the door was too strong 'Let me out!'

'Oh I wish I could do that. But I want my prize first' Hunter then stroked his chin 'Perhaps if I told you some cold facts that will set fear in you. Tell me, how comfortable is it in there for you?'

Yugi looked over at him 'What?'

'The air you breathe, you realise we're pumping in for you' Yugi then looked up and saw some small greats too high up for him to reach 'We can easily turn them off and watch you suffocate to death. They can also pump carbon dioxide and that will most certainly kill you off in an instant. How does that feel? To be standing in a human death room. Does it scare you?'

Yugi shook his head and continued to bang on the door 'I'd rather die than help you in any way!'

'Shame. I was hoping as two humans, we would get along'.

He then turned to some people and gave them a few orders, Yugi persisted to bang and kick the door until it opened and he was taken back. A few men rushed in and grabbed Yugi and his necklace before dragging him out, they opened a secret door in the wall and pulled him through, Yugi then realised that it lead round to the window and Hunter and some men turned to watch him walk in. Yugi then realised there was more than one room, all built next to one another.

'Hello' Hunter greeted as he was given the necklace to slip over Yugi's neck 'You prove to be lively in protecting something…so disgustingly dead'.

'Yami's not disgusting!' Yugi hissed at Hunter 'Why do you want to kill him?'

'Obvious reasons' Hunter replied as he moved the pyramid casually so it sat perfectly in the middle of his chest 'You hear about the girl who got killed on the news? Vampires. They're a dangerous species, one that must be exterminated'.

'I don't know who killed that girl. But it was Yami, and it was definitely none I know of!'

'You know more?' Hunter grinned and took out a small pocketknife 'Good. You can bring them here for us for more testing. Now, hold still'.

Yugi wriggled as Hunter reached out and grabbed his face roughly, he then placed the knife against Yugi's cheek and pressed hard so it drew blood. Yugi closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip so he didn't give them the pleasure of begging to stop or whimpering at the pain. But it was soon gone; Yugi opened his eyes and looked as the small stain of his blood was on the blade. Hunter smiled and quickly hid his knife away from the teen.

'Now, we wait'.

Yugi blinked and looked up at Hunter as he felt the blood trickle down his face 'Yami will never come'.

'Oh but he will' Hunter reached out and rubbed Yugi's blood against his skin 'The feel of your blood running out of your body, it'll make your vampire friend run all across the country just to find you and suck up that red liquid' He pulled his thumb back and licked off the excess blood 'You don't really believe he's your friend, he only wants the essence that runs through the wires of your body'.

Yugi glared at Hunter before looking away, trying to think of a way to help Yami.

* * *

Yami kicked the door in and pointed his gun around the corridor, there was no one there but the instinct was pulling him through another open door. Keeping his gun firmly in his grip he ventured in and looked around, he frowned in confusion when he saw no one but he was sure that Yugi was in here. The door then slammed shut and he spun around before shooting the door several times, only it didn't break or puncture.

'Hello vampire' Yami spun around again, only to see Hunter standing behind the window 'And welcome to…how should I say this…to my lair'.

'What have you done with Yugi?' Yami growled as he moved closer.

'Your friend is safe' Hunter then gestured the men so they moved in view of the window and pulled Yugi-who was still struggling-into view.

'Yami! Get out!' Yugi ordered, then was silenced as one of the men put their hand over his mouth.

'Let Yugi go!' Yami snarled at Hunter.

'Of course, in due time' Hunter crossed his arms over his chest 'After you allow me to do a few tests on you'.

'What kind of tests?'

'I want to know how much pressure your body can take. I want to know how you operate, and what the quickest way to kill your kind is'.

'Like hell' Yami then aimed his gun at Hunter and shot several times at the window, but it bounced off and left the window undamaged.

'Your weapon won't help you' Hunter explained as he touched the window lightly 'Bullet proof. You are completely sealed in'.

Yami hissed and put his gun back in his holster, he glanced at Yugi before turning to Hunter 'You let Yugi go. And I'll do your stupid tests'.

Hunter smiled and nodded while Yugi struggled to get free 'Of course. I have no quarrel whit the boy'.

Yami crossed his arms then 'Fine. Let's do this'.

Hunter nodded and turned to the men who held Yugi, gesturing them to uncover Yugi's mouth. Yugi immediately turned to Yami.

'Yami don't be so stupid!' Yugi shouted at him 'Forget about me! Just get out!'

Yami shook his head at Yugi and turned to Hunter. Hunter turned to the man who stood on his other hand, standing in front of some controls.

'Turn on the carbon dioxide' Hunter ordered, the man nodded and pushed a button.

Yami looked up as he heard a small hiss noise so he figured the gas was seeping into the room, but he remained calm and stood glaring at Hunter.

'The room is filled with ninety-seven per cent carbon dioxide, normal respiration can't take place' The man next to Hunter was taking notes, after a few moments-and after watching Yami taunt him but purposely taking deep breaths-nothing happened 'Nothing is happening, shut the carbon dioxide off. Conclusion: It does not produce the affect wanted. Turn the lights on'.

Yami then cringed when many bright lights were switched on, lighting the room in a near white colour. Hunter only seemed to smile more.

'These lights produce ultraviolet light; I hear your kind can't stand the light. Does it burn?'

Yami uncovered his eyes when he got used to the bright light and smirked at Hunter 'You don't mind turning it down a little do you? Just a tiny bit too bright'.

'Shut off the lights' Hunter ordered, the man turned the lights off so the room darkened once again 'Conclusion: Ultraviolet light does not produce the desired effect. Please, vampire, move on to the next room'.

Yami turned when he heard another door open, he frowned at it before frowning at Hunter 'Why should I?'

Hunter smirked and gestured the men to follow him as he walked to the next room, dragging the struggling teen along as well. Yami growled but willingly walked to the next room, he looked around as it seemed the same as the last one, except the door on the other side was open.

'Your task is simple vampire' Hunter explained 'Reach the other door, and then you can continue to our next test'.

'Fine'.

Yami glanced at Yugi before taking a step forwards; he suddenly froze and yelped out before falling to the floor and hugging himself tightly as he breathed heavily.

'Yami!'

'The floor is conducting over three hundred volts of electricity' Hunter explained as he got amused by Yami's pain 'I also hear vampires bodies are more or less vulnerable like humans, except they are strengthened against every day attacks. So I upped the voltage on this to see if it will do more damage'.

Yami looked up at him, then with a small groan he pushed himself up and stood up again and walked on to the door. Though Yugi could see that Yami was clearly in pain, he was still pushing himself to get to the door. Yami soon reached it, and when his body left the electric floor he collapsed and panted heavily.

'Subject does not seem to show signs of weakening' Hunter turned to the man as he wrote down the notes 'Conclusion: Test does not produce desired effect but might work in future modifications. Vampire, please move on to the next room'.

Yugi watched Yami as he was dragged aside to the next room, Yami still panted heavily but managed to push himself up again and looked around as the small corridor opened up another door to another test room, though as Yami approached it his eyes widened.

'I know how your kind fear fire' Hunter explained 'I just want to know the full effects of it'.

The room was lined with gas canisters that sent out fire across the side of the room, near impossible for anyone to get across it and live.

'I'm very eager to see how you deal with this one' Hunter added.

Yugi turned to him 'Stop it! You're going to kill him!'

'That is exactly our goal' Hunter smirked at the teen and watched what was going on. Yami looked around to try and find an escape, but when he saw nothing he backed slowly 'You can't back out vampire. Not when your little human is with us'.

Yugi looked up at him but then one of the men grabbed Yugi's face and placed a gun against Yugi's cheek making him whimper slightly. Yami glared at Hunter, then looking around he took out his gun.

'I've had enough of this shit' Yami growled as he aimed his gun.

Hunter looked closer 'What is he doing?'

Yugi quickly spotted what Yami was doing, and just in time he managed to pull from the men's grip and duck right as Yami shot one of the gas canisters and it exploded, pushing back the people and breaking the glass. There was a lot of smoke from the explosion, and an alarm rang. Yugi coughed heavily and looked around for Yami, but someone grabbed his hand and pulled him along, he was about to fight them off but then he realised it was Yami so ran along with him. The men that had guns started shooting at them, Yugi thought that they would make it, but then Yami got shot in the shoulder.

'Yami!' Yugi cried 'Are you okay?'

'Now's not the time!' Yami shouted before pushing Yugi down the corridor and shooting several times at the men. He caught up with Yugi but pulled him to a stop, making the teen confused.

'Yami, what's wrong?'

Yami then aimed up and shot at a ventilation system that had a grate, making the grate come crashing down. Yugi squeaked when Yami picked him up and threw him up at it, Yugi managed to cling on and pull himself up before Yami followed in afterwards and they were crawling through the ventilation system.

'Try going right at the next turn' Yami ordered as he crawled behind the teen.

Yugi nodded 'Is it alright to ask if you're fine?'

'Just focus on getting out of here, then you can worry about me'.

Yugi nodded and turned right when the next chance came, Yami smirked when he followed Yugi.

'You have a sexy ass Yugi' Yami commented with a smirk.

'Yami, now is not the time to make flirty jokes' Yugi scolded, getting a chuckle from Yami.

After a while of crawling Yugi came to another grate, he peeked through but kept quiet when two guards walked into view directly underneath them. Yugi carried on walking, but then he yelped when he felt the grate give way underneath his weight and he was clinging onto the air ventilation. The guards had spotted Yugi and were about to shoot at the teen, Yami quickly pulled Yugi up back in and pushed him along the ventilation until he skidded to a stop. The men started shooting at the ventilation system as Yami tried to crawl to Yugi, but ended up getting shot again.

'Shit!' Yami cursed as he bit his lip and managed to crawl over to Yugi as they continued crawling.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked as they carried on 'Where did they shoot you?'

'Yugi. Please, just forget about me and get out of here'.

Yugi nodded, it took him a lot of will power to not worry about Yami, but if he had ordered Yugi not to worry then he wouldn't. It didn't take the teen too long to find another grate, he stopped and peered through. It looked like a large warehouse as there were many shelves of boxes and other items, but no sign of people.

'Yami, I can't see anyone here' Yugi whispered to the vampire 'Do you think we should go through?'

'Yeah. Let me go first so I can catch you'.

Yugi nodded as he crawled on a little further so Yami could push the grate in and jump through. Yami landed on the ground and quickly checked the area, but there was no one so he looked up at the ventilation system that was hanging on the high roof.

'Alright' Yami held his arms out 'Come on, I'll catch you'.

Yugi sighed and carefully crawled to the open hole, hoping that Yami was right and that he would catch him. Yugi let go and soon ended up in the pair of arms and staring up at Yami.

'Damnit' Yami growled as he put Yugi down and rubbed his bloodied shoulder.

Yugi looked up at his blood stained shoulder, then he looked down and saw his shin was also blood stained where he had been shot.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Yugi asked as he held his arm to stroke it lightly.

'Yes' Yami replied as he took Yugi's hands off him 'Let's just get out of here'.

They looked up when they heard a door open, Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along the shelves before they ducked behind a blind spot where they couldn't be seen. Yami took out his gun and held it in his hands ready to defend them.

'Come out vampire' Hunters voice ordered as his footsteps started to walk 'I know you are in here. You don't want to make this difficult for you or your blood friend. So come on out and play along'.

Yami turned to Yugi and mouthed something to him, but Yugi ended up frowning in confusion and shaking his head to tell him he didn't understand. Yami rolled his eyes but pointed to Yugi, then to the floor before tracing his thumb across his neck. Yugi didn't need to ask twice that Yami was asking him to stay put, so he nodded and watched as Yami crouched along the hidden boxes and looked out for Hunter.

'Please vampire, you'd make it a lot easier on us' Hunter continued as he patrolled one aisle of shelves 'We have…people who are depending on this study to be successful. Wouldn't you want to be famous on teaching us how to kill your kind?'

Yami stayed still as Hunter came patrolling opposite him, though he hadn't spot Yami so he kept quiet and waited for the right moment. When Hunter had passed Yami, he took the chance and moved himself from his hiding place so he stood behind the man before pressing his gun against the back of Hunters head and making him stop.

'Got you' Yami said.

Hunter chuckled and held his hands up 'Clever, quite clever vampire. It's remarkable how something so…deceased can give unique survival skills. What is it that keeps you going?'

'Something more decent then you are' Yami replied as he glanced back to see Yugi slipping out of his hiding place 'Now, you're going to answer me my questions. Like why are you doing this, how did you know of our existence, and who put you up to this'.

Hunter chuckled some more 'Shot in the shoulder and leg correct? I'd say that you're pretty weak now, you could be taken down within minutes by my men'.

'Not the answer I'm looking for' Yami clicked the gun and pressed it harder into his skull 'I say you best start talking unless you want your brains blown out'.

'To answer your questions would be certain death to me' Hunter sighed with a smirk 'I cannot answer'.

'Well, I gave you a chance then'.

Yugi looked between Yami as he was about to pull the trigger 'Yami no!' Yugi cried as he tackled Yami and made the gun shoot off somewhere at the ceiling. Hunter watched them before running off to the door and shouting at some men to hurry up, but when they got there and looked around, both the teen and the vampire had gone. Hunter snarled and kicked nothing before walking back, trying to think of a best way to explain what had happened to his boss.

* * *

Yami kicked open the door and looked around, seeing the familiar setting of the street he limped out with a scowl set on his face as the teen followed him. He looked up at the large building, it was rather tall and posh, and not something Yugi would imagine people would keep vampires as prisoners in. But he was proven wrong; he quickly caught up with Yami and saw his blooded wounds.

'Yami, are you alright?' Yugi asked as he tried to help.

'Don't ever get in my way again like that!' Yami snapped at the teen.

Yugi frowned 'I didn't think you were going to kill him!' Yugi argued back 'That was a bad move Yami!'

'I don't care! He deserved to have his brains blown to shreds! And did you even think that if you grabbed the gun I could've shot you by accident!'

'It would have been better than shooting him!'

'No it wouldn't!'

'How so?'

'Because…!' Yami bit his lip and started limping down the road 'Just forget it! And help me to Bakura's'.

Yugi sighed but caught up with Yami, putting one arm around his shoulder he helped Yami walk down the street and try and hide his wounds from anybody who passed by.

* * *

Ryou hurried to his door as it got knocked and banged on. Bakura stood at Ryou's bedroom door and casually watched what was happening. Ryou opened the door but gasped when he saw Yugi supporting and injured Yami.

'Yami?' Ryou helped Yugi in walking him in and laying him on the sofa 'What happened?'

'I'm bleeding to death here!' Yami growled 'We can trade stories later!-Gah!'

Yami glared up at Bakura as he held Yami's leg tightly around his wound 'Talk to Ryou like that, and I'll finish the job the guy started on you'.

Yami glared at Bakura as he let go of Yami's leg and walked back into the bedroom to get the needed items. Bakura cleaned up Yami's wounds and bandaged them up so they would be protected when healing, Yugi stood next to Ryou as he watched Bakura wrap the white cloth around Yami's leg tightly, making him wince slightly.

'So who did do this to you?' Bakura asked casually 'I don't think Yugi has the guts in him to shoot you'.

'So…guy' Yami replied with a sigh 'He knows about vampires and he was trying to find a way to kill us'.

'And what did you do?'

'Blow the place up'.

Bakura smirked and patted his leg, making Yami wince 'Good boy'.

'H-He called himself Hunter' Yugi added, turning to Ryou slightly 'A-And he said he had people who were expecting results or something…'

'Vampire hunters' Bakura tutted and shook his head 'They get stupider as the years go on. Alright, well we better be prepared. Where's there's one there's usually some more. Ryou' Ryou stood straighter to Bakura 'I don't want you talking to any strangers, and I want you to be careful. Same goes for you Yugi'.

'Why?' Yugi asked confused.

'Because in a vampire hunters eyes, vampire humans are traitors of their kind who should burn in hell with their bloodsucking friends. Needless to say, if they can't find us, they'll find you and most likely kill you'.

'I see…'

Ryou turned to Yugi before reaching down and picking up and plaster 'Yugi, look to Yami'.

'Huh? Oh…okay' Yugi stared at Yami as Bakura finished up his bandaging. Ryou placed a plaster over Yugi's cut on his cheek and patted it gently with a smile. Yugi smiled back 'Thanks'.

'Alright, you're not going anywhere' Bakura ordered Yami 'You're going to have to stay here until you heal up'.

'What? No way am I living in the same place as you fancy pants-ow!'

Bakura put his hand over Yami's fresh wound and pressed on it hard 'Listen. This is my home, so you have to do what I say or I'm personally going to kick your butt out of the window-ah!'

Ryou had walked over and grabbed Bakura's hair, making him growl and wriggle slightly to try and get out of Ryou's grip.

'Firstly, this is _my _home' Ryou scolded 'Secondly; we are not going to kick anyone out. You'll do what I say, got it?'

'Yes! Get off my hair!'

Ryou let go of Bakura's hair, making him growl at the teen and pad his hair down, then glaring at Yami as he sniggered slightly at Bakura. Ryou smiled and turned to Yugi.

'You should get going Yugi' Ryou advised 'I'm sure your grandpa would be worried sick about his grandson coming home late'.

Yugi nodded, but then stopped when he heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it 'Uh…hello?'

'Yugi!' Yugi held the phone away at his grandfather's loud voice 'Where are you? Why aren't you home?'

'I-I'm sorry grandpa' Yugi apologised 'I…was round Ryou's house…sorry…'

'Get home right now!'

The phone ended then, Yugi sighed and put his phone away and turned to Ryou 'Well…see you tomorrow then…' Yugi glanced at Yami 'Try and get better Yami'.

'Tch. Like I won't with fancy pants looking after me'.

Yugi smiled but turned to leave, trusting Yami's safety with the other two and hoping that he would heal over soon. Because Yugi wasn't sure how quick a vampire hunter would take to find Yami again, and Yugi didn't want to be caught in help of tracking Yami either.

*****************************End of chapter 9**************************

Me: 'Woo that took forever to write'.

Agil: 'Eleven pages is impressive'.

Me: 'It is indeed!'

Diao: 'She'll never be able to do it again though'.

Me: 'Oh thanks for dampening my spirits Diao'.

Diao: 'No problem'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. True feelings

Me: 'This didn't happen'.

Diao: 'Probably a good thing for you, you'd probably giggle like a damn schoolgirl'.

Me: 'Hehehe, hell yes!'

Chapter 10-True feelings

Yugi met up with Ryou on his way to school the next day, he was glad he could meet up with the fellow teen, the previous night he couldn't sleep; without Yami he had become nervous about sleeping in his own room, missing the feel of Yami's body next to his-even if he did touch him up or otherwise. Yugi bit his lip and was brave enough to ask.

'How's Yami?' Yugi asked hopefully.

Ryou chuckled lightly and nodded his head with a smile 'Doing fine. Having him and Bakura are a riot'.

Yugi gave a faint smile, he was glad that Yami was back to his old self again, it would only be a matter of time before Yami would be back home as well 'Your mum…doesn't mind right?'

Ryou shrugged his shoulders 'She doesn't know. She has two jobs, one during the day and one during the night. She only comes home in the early hours of the morning, so by then she's tired and couldn't care less if I had twenty guys in my house'.

'Right…' Yugi bit his lip 'Ryou…the vampire hunters…they won't…come back again, right?'

Ryou sighed 'Hard to say. Bakura says that vampire hunters have a will of determination. And that they don't give up after a failed experiment'.

'But I don't want them hurting my friends or my grandpa!' Yugi exclaimed, getting back to the nervous state again 'It would be my entire fault!'

'Hey' Ryou held Yugi by the shoulders and kept him still 'The one good thing about vampire hunters is that they won't attack any humans without a good cause, and apparently being a vampire's friend is not one of them. So they won't have any reason to hurt your grandfather or your friends unless they attacked them'.

'Right' Yugi gave a heavy sigh of relief 'Well…I guess that's one less thing to worry about'.

'Oh?' Ryou smirked as they started walking 'Is Yami your other thing to worry about?'

'Yes' Yugi rolled his eyes 'He's my friend and he was hurt pretty bad at my expense, of course I'm worried about him'.

'Alright' Ryou chuckled as he turned to look away.

Yugi raised his brow but ignored Ryou's attitude 'Anyway, is it okay if I can come over today to see Yami?'

'Sure but' Ryou turned to the teen again 'What about your grandfather? He sounded pretty mad last night'.

'Well…he was…but I convinced him not to ground me…so it's my last warning so to say'.

'I see. Then it's fine by me'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks Ryou. I just hope no one will ask me about my cut' Yugi sighed as he touched his plaster on his face.

'Say you cut yourself shaving' Ryou joked lightly.

'Ha ha, very funny' Yugi replied.

* * *

After the end of the school, Yugi quickly tagged with Ryou as they walked back to Ryou's apartment, on the way Yugi decided to call his grandfather and warn him beforehand that he was going to Ryou's house and wouldn't cause him to worry or ground the teen. They soon reached Ryou's abandoned apartment and Ryou unlocked the door before letting them in, Bakura sat on the sofa and looked up when the two teens walked in.

'Welcome' Bakura greeted 'Yugi'.

'Umm…hi' Yugi said quietly and gave a small bow, then looking around 'Uhh…where's Yami?'

Bakura pointed to the ceiling 'Wanted to get some fresh air'.

'On his own?' Ryou questioned as he crossed his arms and gave a scolding look.

'He's a big boy, I'm sure he can look after himself' Bakura chuckled 'There's some stairs at the end of the corridor if you really want to see him. Just go up a few floors and you'll come to the roof'.

'Yeah…I might go see him' Yugi smiled 'Thanks for bringing here Ryou. I'll be back down in a minute'.

Yugi left their apartment and took Bakura's advice, going down to the end of the corridor until he came to the stairs that lead to a higher level. He climbed each staircase until he came to a door that lead to the roof, he pushed back the bar across it and peeked out. Yami was sat by the edge of the roof as he seemed to stare deeply into the sky, like he was thinking; Yugi wasn't sure what he was thinking exactly, but there were a few guesses to what it was.

Yugi then slipped out and walked over to Yami; touching his shoulder lightly he sat down next to the vampire with a smile.

'Hey, what you doing up here?' Yugi asked casually.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Not much. Just thinking about a bunch of shit'.

'Lovely' Yugi chuckled lightly 'Anything I can help with? I mean…it might work…'

Yami sighed and looked up at the sky again 'I was…thinking about leaving you…'

Yugi's face paled 'What? Why? No! You can't!'

Yami chuckled 'Don't worry, I'm not. I don't think I'd be able to bear walking around on this god damn planet without you'.

Yugi sighed heavily 'Good. That makes two of us'.

Yami smiled 'I didn't think you cared so much about me'.

'Well you're my friend, and I care about my friends'.

Yami's lips curled up into a small smirk 'Just a friend?'

Yugi blinked confused and turned to the vampire 'Huh? What? I-I don't get what you mean…'

'Really? Not a clue?' Yugi shook his head so Yami placed his hands on the teens face, making him blush slightly as Yami leaned closer and closed his eyes as he was about to kiss Yugi. Yugi quickly realised what Yami was going to do before squeaking and moving out of Yami's grip, his face burning a bright crimson colour as he stared at the vampire in front of him.

'Y-Yami, w-wh-what are you...?' The teen stuttered, but ended up staying quiet as he couldn't properly form any words.

Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand before he pulled Yugi closer so they were inches apart; Yugi blushed heavily as he was faced with Yami's dark crimson eyes, staring right deep into his own eyes.

'I love you Yugi, more than anything or anyone in the world' Yami whispered as he tried to reach in for another kiss.

Yugi squeaked again before managing to break from Yami's grip once more and stood up, his face rather flustered as he stared at the vampire who looked up at him with eagerness in his eyes. Yugi wasn't sure what to do, what did people do when someone confessed to you? In the movies they all seemed to leap at that person but Yugi wasn't entirely sure if it was such a good idea.

'W-We'd b-better head back...' Yugi stuttered and turned to the stairs 'B-Besides…g-grandpa wants me…t-to come home early…'

Yami sighed and stood up 'Alright, let's go shrimp'.

Yami walked passed Yugi and on his way ruffling the teen's hair hard like he used to, it was like nothing had happened between them though Yugi knew that it was a lot. He wasn't even sure what to do; he never had a guy telling him-a guy himself-that they were in love with him. He didn't know how to react with it, or if he should at all, he did seem to make it more worse than it was. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Yugi sat with his friends for lunch the next day at school, he had kept quiet for most of the day while he pondered about how to go on about Yami's feelings, his friends noticing he was in deep thought and left him to his thoughts. Yami was a friend-that much he knew-but was there something more? There was a little feeling when he saw Yami, but he had always presumed it was because Yami had always called him silly nicknames and flirted with him. But then how long had Yami fallen for Yugi? Not at the start, he was positive Yami hated the teen back then, but it had been a considerable amount of time since then so there was a lot of time for him to change his feelings towards the small teen.

Yugi looked up at Joey as he made a joke to the other two, making Ryou laugh and Anzu roll her eyes at it. Yugi bit his lip, Joey was one of the male friends he had, but then would he understand what was going on without revealing about the vampires?

'Joey…' Yugi started, gaining the blonds attention 'Can I…discuss something with you?'

'Sure thing pal' Joey took a bite out of his sandwich before turning to Yugi 'What's on your mind?'

Yugi looked up at his friend; what was he thinking? He couldn't tell his friend that a guy had asked him out. He shook his head and looked away from Joey.

'I-It's nothing. Don't worry' Yugi passed off and looked away; they shrugged it off and carried on with their discussions, not picking up with Yugi's nervous state.

* * *

When the end of the day came soon, Yugi made a quick decision and turned to Ryou before he left. At least Ryou was closer with the vampires so Yugi wouldn't have to lie much to the teen.

'Say Ryou' Ryou turned to Yugi 'Umm…could I…well…uhh…could…could I come over?'

Ryou stared at Yugi but nodded 'Sure. If you want'.

Yugi smiled and nodded, walking by Ryou's side again. He couldn't bring himself to ask Ryou, he was so peaceful and didn't look like the type of person to give advice Yugi wanted to hear. There was only one other person Yugi could talk to.

* * *

'You're the only one I can talk to' Yugi said as he looked down at the floor embarrassed 'We don't really know each other much, and we probably don't see eye to eye, but I feel like you're the only person I can actually talk to out of everyone I know'.

'Spit it out' Bakura grumbled as he cleaned his shot gun in his lap 'If you really want my help, just tell me what's on your mind'.

Yugi nodded but couldn't help but watch Bakura clean his gun, his trunk full of guns sitting by his feet as he cleaned them "Must be a vampire thing" Yugi thought, remembering that Yami had an obsession over his gun.

'Well?' Bakura growled impatiently.

'Oh…umm…' Yugi blushed lightly as he managed to stutter out the problem 'Y-Yami…t-told me…h-he lo-loved me…more than…a-anyone in the world…'

Bakura smirked as he held his gun up 'About time'.

Yugi looked up confused 'Huh? D…Did you know about this?'

'Sure did' Bakura answered as he put his shotgun down and picked up a hand gun before wiping it 'Yami told me while he was here, asked me what to do so I did'.

'W-What did you tell him?'

'I told him he should tell you'.

Yugi sighed 'I thought so…' Yugi rubbed his head and sat down on the nearest chair 'So…what do you think?'

'I think, that it was inevitable' Bakura answered with a smirk 'Come on, sexy vampire, cute little school boy, match made in heaven'.

'Is it?'

Bakura glanced at the teen 'What are you really asking me? If you tell me a proper question then I'll give you a proper answer'.

'W-What do I do?' Yugi asked.

'Pfft. How the hell should I know? Date him, dump him, ignore him. You've got many choices'.

'But I've never had this thing happen to me! I don't know if-'

'Ah, so what you're asking me is, are you gay?' Bakura chuckled as he aimed the gun at the wall 'Can't say I've been asked that question before'.

Yugi couldn't help but fidget slightly; at least Bakura found the funny side to all of it, but the teen was confused and lost. He only wanted a little guidance from the vampire; Bakura finished cleaning one hand gun and picked up another gun to clean while he finished off his chuckles.

'You must be really desperate to be asking someone that' Bakura added as he observed his gun in the little light.

Yugi looked up at the vampire 'Why?' He asked curiously, thinking he had done something wrong in asking.

'Well, most people don't usually ask people straight forward to decide if they're gay or not. They tend to figure it out on their own' Bakura smirked 'And here I thought blonds were the stupid ones'.

Yugi scowled at Bakura but quickly lost it 'Are you…umm…you know…'

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'Best of both worlds for me' He answered as he checked the bullets for the gun in his hands 'It doesn't really matter if it's a dude or a chick, just as long as your happy with them, right?'

Yugi nodded and looked at the door that was closed on their conversation 'Umm…well…do you…like…Ryou?'

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter, dropping the gun he was cleaning as he hugged his middle and turned away from Yugi. Yugi frowned but kept his annoyance at bay, scrunching up his hands instead of getting angry. He watched Bakura laugh for a few minutes before asking.

'What's so funny?' He questioned.

Bakura calmed his laughing, sitting up in his chair as he breathed heavily and glanced at the teen with a smirk on his face.

'Just you…' He sniggered some more 'The thought…of me…and Ryou…ha! Like that would happen…'

'I-I just thought…you two are close…'

'Close as in brothers' Bakura corrected, recovered from his laughing fit and picking up his gun 'We still have our differences and that's what puts me off him. I just see him as a little brother'.

'Oh…right…'

'Let's just focus on you and Yami alright?' Bakura started cleaning again as he crossed his legs 'So, you like Yami as a friend right?'

'Y-Yes of course' Yugi answered.

'Anything else? Maybe like a little bit?'

Yugi bit his lip; he knew there was a little bit more to Yami that he felt. He decided to tell Bakura and nodded at his question.

'I see. Well, good luck figuring out yourself then'.

Yugi looked up and frowned 'You're not going to help?'

'Nope' Bakura replied 'This is something you need to do, on your own. No one else is gonna give you the right answer'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Yeah…I thought so…thanks anyway Bakura…'

'I hope all goes well for you young one'.

Yugi nodded 'Me too. Me too'.

****************************End of chapter 10**************************

Me: 'Yes. How will Yugi deal with this? Accept his feelings or push them away?'

Diao: 'Seeing as in the summary you put-'

Me: 'I know! I'm just being a little suspicious Diao!'

Diao: 'Alright jeez! I was just saying'.

Me: 'Yeah well…don't'.

Agil: 'That's…slightly impossible to not speak Vann'.

Me: '…Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Ivory tower

Me: 'I like this'.

Diao: 'Yes. You're going to be Yami Vann for a while, aren't you?'

Me: 'Teeheeheehaahaa. Maybe'.

Diao: 'No. Definitely'.

Chapter 11-Ivory tower

Hunter stood in front of the desk, his head hung as he explained the situation to his boss. Standing in the large mural painted office, the silence broke the bright and-quite charming-surroundings, nerves pumping under his skin and Hunter couldn't shake himself to be calm.

'So they got away?' The man tutted before turning in his chair with his arms crossed 'I'm disappointed in you. You're the best I have, and you let them slip away?'

'A-A foolish mistake' Hunter stuttered 'I-I won't do it again'.

'No. You won't' The boss clicked his fingers.

Hunter turned around, his eyes widened with fear when a side door opened and Marik walked out; the hunter spotting immediately that the person in front of him was a vampire. Hunter turned to the boss, his mouth hanging open as he tried to beg but no words came out.

'Kill him' The boss ordered.

Marik then lunged at Hunter, teeth piercing through the skin and sucking him dry as Hunter gave his last strength to try and force Marik off. The boss sat and turned a few pages on his desk over while Marik drained him dry. He let go of his neck roughly before standing up and wiping his mouth clean from the blood.

'Urgh' The boss groaned 'Such a mess. Dispose of the body, and discreetly, that girl you took care off didn't go well' Marik nodded and flung the limp lifeless body of his shoulder 'And don't go too far. I'll need you. It seems we can't trust any of our hunters, so we will bring the vampires to us. You may go'.

Marik walked off then, carrying the body with him as he shut the door behind him. The boss sighed and carried on with his work for the night.

* * *

Yugi sat next to Joey on the school bus, they were on a school trip to a local business as they were at the age to start choosing what career they were going to pick, though Yugi and Joey agreed that they found it pointless they decided to go as everyone else was going to go and they didn't want to be left behind in the class on their own doing work.

'This will be a blast' Joey joked to Yugi.

'Yeah. They say it'll help shape our futures but who would want a job in a boring office?' Yugi joked back, making the two chuckle.

Anzu stood up and leaned over the chairs 'For your information you two, the jobs aren't that dull as it seems. And people who are smart might like to get a job like this'.

Anzu sat down and it was Ryou's turn to lean over the chairs 'And if you manage to organise your finance and other important stuff, you have a chance to become a millionaire. So that's not a bad thought'.

Ryou sat down; Joey sighed and crossed his arms 'No fun when those two are around'.

Soon the bus pulled up and let the students off the bus. Yugi and his friends looked up at the tall skyscraper in front of them, Yugi nearly toppled backwards as it was far taller to him due to his small height, but he managed to keep on his feet.

'Wonder how many people jump off from the top there' Joey commented, then getting hit on the arm hard by Anzu 'Ow! What the hell?'

'Don't be so mean' Anzu hissed before walking in.

'I was just saying' Joey defended as he followed his friends in.

Yugi looked around as they walked in, seeing the large entrance that was busy with other people walking around, a man approached them-supposedly the boss of the company. He looked rather young and wore a suit, his skin was rather pale and he had blonde hair, his aqua blue eyes looked over the students then smiled.

'Welcome all' He greeted, making sure he was loud enough that they could hear them 'I've offered myself to show you around my Ivory tower to show you how a business actually works, to prepare any of you young people who wish to start your own business'.

'Ego maniac' Joey whispered to Yugi 'Just wants to show himself off so we don't compete with him later on'.

Yugi giggled but they moved with the group when the boss started to lead them around the building. Joey looked up and patted Yugi's head before pointing to a vending machine.

'If we're coming back this way I'm getting a drink' Joey chuckled.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Sure Joey, whatever floats your boat'.

* * *

After a tour around the skyscraper, the school were allowed to leave a few hours later. They walked back to the entrance, but Yugi was dragged back by Joey as he pulled him over to the vending machine before taking out some money.

'You want something Yug?' Joey asked as he looked at the cans.

'Joey. They'll leave us behind' Yugi warned as he watched his group walk out the door.

'It'll be a minute. You want something or not?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Cola then'.

'Right. I'll have soda' Joey slipped the money into the vending machines and bent down to grab the cans.

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms, but then looked up when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He gasped when he met the eyes of Marik, but before he could say anything Marik pulled the teen into his grasp, making Yugi wriggle to try and break out of his grasp.

'Okay Yug-hey!' Joey stood up and faced Marik with a glare 'What are you doing?'

Marik looked to Joey 'You're friend is waiting for you at the bus' He said in a deep and ordering voice.

The two stared at each other for a while, Yugi remained still and hoped that Joey would help him, but Joey simply turned and walked towards the door.

'Alright' He replied and left them on their own.

'Joey!' Yugi called out, but Marik slapped his hand over Yugi's mouth and dragged him back into the tower.

Joey joined up with the group outside and climbed onto the bus and sat down in his seat as the bus drove on, no one noticing that Yugi was missing.

* * *

Marik had pulled Yugi into an elevator and they were on their way to the top. Yugi quickly found out that Marik was too strong for him to just fight off; he tried thinking of a different escape plan. Yugi glanced up at Marik then bit Marik's hand hard, Marik only glared down at the teen while he bit his skin.

'That doesn't work' Marik growled quietly 'I bit that hand all the time. I'm used to it'.

Yugi let go of his hand, knowing that it was a failed attempt to try and bite it more. He then sighed and watched the numbers light up in the elevator.

'Why are you doing this?' Yugi questioned 'Aren't you a vampire as well?'

'Shut up' Marik growled as they came to the right floor and he dragged Yugi out onto the floor.

They walked over to a pair of large doors, Marik pushed them open before dragging Yugi inside and over to a desk where someone sat in the chair.

'Welcome Mr. Mutou' The boss turned in his chair to face them and smiled 'I apologise if my servant was rough with you, but I did ask him to bring you here'.

Yugi kept silent and glared at the man, knowing who he was and that he didn't want to give him the pleasure of being afraid. The boss smirked and clasped his hands together.

'I'm guessing you know who I am' He continued 'And in case you don't. Yes I'm a vampire hunter, yes Marik is under my control, yes I sent Hunter to get rid of your friend-lousy hunter he was-and yes I am going to kill you sooner or later for betraying mankind with those…beasts'.

'Yami's not a beast' Yugi growled a little annoyed by that.

'Oh but he is' He then stood up and walked round to them 'Sucking the innocent dry, cursing their presence on the earth'.

Yugi glared at the man for a while in silence 'They'll notice I've gone' Yugi growled 'True. Though, I think the story of, you got left behind so decided to try and walk home, but then a mugger jumped you and killed you. Believable. Though how to explain your so called friends will be hard…'

'My friends?' Yugi repeated.

'I know of three vampires in this town; yours, Marik here, and your other friends' one. Three vampire's altogether, with vampire humans I also have to exterminate'.

Yugi then glanced up at Marik 'And you're gonna let him to this to you?'

The boss chuckled and patted Marik's shoulder 'We have a mutual agreement, so no Marik will be spared. Enough chat I think, your friends by now must be realising you're missing as well as the demons, we need to act fast. Marik, take the basement out to the research facility. We don't want any witnesses'.

Marik nodded and dragged Yugi back out of the office and to the elevator, Yugi didn't dare struggle, but he knew that if he didn't he would be endangering his friends.

* * *

Ryou sat next to Anzu but then a thought struck him; he stood up and looked over the seats to where Joey sat, only realising that Yugi wasn't next to him.

'Wait, Joey where's Yugi?' Ryou asked.

'Huh?' Joey looked at the empty seat 'He was right next to me…I swear'.

'What?' Anzu also looked over the seats 'Joey! Did you leave Yugi behind?'

'No. I swear! He was next to me when we were getting on the bus!'

'Clearly he wasn't!'

Ryou bit his lip but smiled 'Don't worry Anzu. Yugi's smart, I'm sure he can look after himself, that and it isn't that far from the game shop, he can walk as it is the end of the day'.

'Yeah…I suppose so…'

'He'll be fine. We better not tell the teachers though or he'll get in trouble' Ryou sat down and looked away so he could hide his worried face "Something isn't right. Joey wouldn't just not notice Yugi wasn't there. I just hope that Yugi is alright".

****************************End of chapter 11**************************

Me: 'Now what will happen? Will Ryou and gang come and save Yugi in time? Is Marik truly evil? What will happen to Yugi? I don't know…'

Diao: 'Cut the crap. You do know. The grin gives it away you know'.

Me: 'Oh Diao and your paranoia are funny'.

Diao: 'Yeah…sure…'

Agil: 'I hope it isn't too bad. That would be sad'.

Me: 'Yes…yes it would…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Sacrifice

Me: T.T 'So sad'.

Diao: 'That's what you get when you listen to sad music'.

Agil: hugs 'There, there Vann'.

Chapter 12-Sacrifice

Yugi was forced to follow Marik through the basement of the building, he found himself in a tight spot; he was too weak to go against Marik, and Marik didn't seem like he wanted to talk to Yugi much. It seemed impossible for the teen to find escape as he was lead through a tunnel; soon they came to a door that Marik pushed open.

It looked like a hospital, the walls were a cold blue and there were what looked like SWAT members dressed in heavy black armour with large guns in their hands. They looked up when Marik and Yugi walked passed them, but they didn't say or stop them from walking in. Marik pulled Yugi to a stop, then turning to the SWAT look alikes.

'There will be more' Marik ordered 'Be on guard'.

Yugi looked around, then peeking into a room that was near to them. It had a large glass door, so Yugi could see inside the room. There was a large incubator that had wires going in and out of it, on the side was a small screen that showed a heartbeat, no doubt that a person was within the incubator.

Yugi was then pushed down the corridor by Marik, then pushed into another room as he fell on his knees, hearing Marik shut the door behind them.

'You know, I don't want to hurt you' Marik said quietly 'But if the others don't come, then it won't be good'.

'You don't have to hurt me' Yugi reasoned 'You're a vampire as well. You can help us you know'.

Yugi then gasped as he felt Marik grab his hair and place a knife on his neck. Marik leaned closer to the small teen.

'You have no idea' Marik whispered in Yugi's ear 'So you best shut up'.

Marik moved the knife away from Yugi's neck, making the teen relax slightly but then he gave a scream of pain as the knife was driven into his left thigh. Yugi grasped his bleeding leg as tears ran down his face in pain.

'Feel it' Marik growled at the teen 'Feel the pain, feel the fear and make them come to you'.

'S-Stop!' Yugi pleaded as he felt Marik push the knife in more 'It hurts! Stop! Please!'

Marik took the knife back out then; Yugi gave a small gasp but quickly clamped his hand over his bleeding wound, it turned numb and a strong tingling sensation grew from the wound around him, but he had to focus on getting out.

Another scream of pain left Yugi's throat as the knife drove through his other thigh, floods of tears running down his face as he curled up under the pain and begged Marik to stop. Marik pulled the knife out of Yugi roughly, making the teen whimper and collapse as sitting on his knees was too painful for him, Marik watched the blood on the knife before pulling it close and licking some of the blood off.

'I imagine they're on their way' Marik muttered as he grabbed the back of Yugi's clothes and pulled him up 'But just to make sure…'

Marik then stabbed Yugi in the arm, making the teen scream out and try and grab the knife. Holding the blade in his hand and cutting his skin on that.

'Stop!' Yugi screamed at Marik 'S-Stop!'

'Not until he's here!' Marik growled back.

Yugi grasped his puzzle with his bleeding hand, wanting to tear it off so Yami couldn't find him, but he felt too drained and weak to even remove it.

'Yugi!'

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard Yami's recognisable voice, then the knife was pulled out of him and he looked around to see Yami and Marik fighting. Yugi cried some more and wanted to stand up and get Yami away from the place wherever they were, but it hurt to even tense his muscles, let alone move them. Yami grabbed the knife Marik used and made sure the stab it in his chest, making Marik scream out but go limp and growl at them. Yami turned to Yugi and picked the teen up, hanging him gently over his shoulder.

'I've got you now Yugi' Yami reassured as he hurried out of the room.

'Yami…Yami, Malik!'

Yami stopped and glanced at the teen 'What?'

'M-Mailk. I-I think he's in that room!' Yugi stiffly pointed to the room with a glass door 'W-We have to bring him with us…'

'Fine' Yami then broke through the glass, shattering it into tiny pieces before sitting Yugi down before pushing the incubator lid off 'He's got an item'.

'I was right' Yugi gave a small sigh 'Marik is Malik's vampire…he's been missing recently. Marik won't hurt us if we take Malik'.

'You better be right' Yami pulled the wires off Malik's bare chest before slipping the teen over his other shoulder 'This guy will wake up soon' He then turned to Yugi and slipped the teen on his shoulder again 'Come on, Bakura and Ryou are acting as a distraction, we don't have much time'.

'Okay'.

Yami stepped out through the door again and was about to break into a run to the door, but he stopped when the boss and the SWAT look alike team stood in his path; Bakura pushed to the ground with several bullet holes bleeding in his chest, and Ryou having to stand by the boss as he held a handful of Ryou's hair.

'You're little decoy didn't fool me vampire' The boss said proudly as he smiled 'It's funny how feelings can lead to ones demise. Now I have all the vampires in the area to exterminate'.

Yugi looked up to see Marik walking behind them, blood running down his chest as he took out the knife from his chest with a grunt. Yami looked between Marik and the guns, trying to decide what to do in the situation.

'There's nothing you can do vampire' The boss carried on 'Just give up your life. It will be for the best'.

Yugi turned to Yami, seeing him go still and it made him worry 'Yami. Yami don't put me down'.

But Yami did exactly that, kneeling to the ground so he slipped both the teens off his shoulders and laid them to the ground, Yugi looked up at Yami's crimson eyes, he smiled at the teen softly.

'I love you Yugi' He whispered to him. Then with a hiss he turned to them men with guns before lunging at one of them, biting through the armour so he could bite the man, all the guns were pointed at him and they fired heavily at Yami, making numerous wounds to his back before he simply let go of his victim and fell to the floor from weakness, and still they proceeded to shoot him.

'No! Stop!' Yugi screamed at them, floods of tears running down his face at the sight of a bloody Yami.

Bakura tried sitting up to try and attack, but as soon as he moved half of the guns were turned to him and he was forced back to the floor, hearing Ryou cry out his name and wriggle to get out of his grip.

Then there was a groan, Malik opened his eyes weakly before sitting up and rubbing his light head 'Whoa…where am I?' He looked up to see the shooting 'W-What's going on?'

Yugi turned to Malik 'Y-You're awake'.

'Malik'.

Malik turned to see Marik staring at him surprised 'Marik. W-What's going on?'

The boss looked over to see Malik awake, a frown on his face 'No! He was supposed to be under sedation!'

Marik then glared at the boss as he told the SWAT look alikes to hold fire 'You told me only you knew how to get him back! You lied!'

'Shoot him!' The boss ordered 'He's become wild!'

Malik then quickly turned to Yugi 'Close your eyes and cover your ears!' He ordered before doing the same thing.

Yugi took his advice and closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears, Ryou broke from his grip and did the same.

The boss ordered the men to shoot at Marik, but they didn't listen. Instead they looked around like they were lost and didn't seem to notice Marik walking straight past them with ease. The boss stepped back as Marik approached him, and with a hiss and a lunge, Marik bit into his neck and drained him dry before throwing his corpse aside and turning to the gun men and draining them dry too.

Yugi looked up when he was sure the coast was clear; Bakura was sitting himself up painfully with Ryou by his side trying to help. Yami was lying in his own pool of blood, still and quiet. Yugi-though it was painful to do so-crawled closer to Yami, not caring about the building corpses from Marik. He gently put his hand against Yami's cheek, but there was still no response from him.

'Yami…Yami!' Yugi grabbed his shirt and tried shaking him 'Wake up! Please! You have to wake up!'

Malik got up and joined Yugi by his side, trying to peel Yugi away 'You're hurt. We have to get you to a hospital, come on'.

'No!' Yugi pushed Malik away and hugged Yami tightly 'I won't go anywhere without Yami! He has to wake up!'

Bakura crawled to Yugi and put his hand on the teens shoulder, making him look up 'Yugi…you have…to go…' He grunted as he held his chest 'I'll…look…after him…'

Yugi shook his head and clung to Yami tighter 'No! H-He's going to wake soon! He has to!' Yugi began to cry heavily over Yami's limp body 'He has to! He can't leave me! YAMI!'

***************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'This feels familiar'.

Diao: 'Because when you usually torture Yugi, someone does die'.

Me: 'Difference is, they are dead! Ahahaha!'

Diao: 'I don't think you should be laughing at this chapter fan…'

Me: 'True…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Love

Me: 'It's the end of a vampire story…I'm gonna cry'.

Diao: 'You have one more chapter to go you know'.

Me: '…Oh yeah!'

Chapter 13-Love

Yugi groaned as he started to open his eyes, his vision a little blurred so he head to blink a couple of times to get everything back to normal. He realised he was in a hospital room, and standing by his bed side was a doctor and a nurse, once the realised Yugi was awake the doctor tried talking to Yugi.

'Yugi?' He called to the teen 'Can you hear me?'

Yugi groaned and turned to the doctor 'Wh-Who are you…?'

'Good, he appears conscious' The doctor noted 'I'm a doctor Yugi and you're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?'

Yugi shook his head slightly 'No…'

'Your friends brought you in. You were mugged and they came and found you' The doctor glanced at the nurse as she finished writing notes 'But don't worry Yugi, you aren't badly hurt and you should be out of here in a few days if all goes well. Just relax and take it easy'.

'My…friends…?' Yugi tried his best to think back to a mugging, but the only recent violent memory that came up was of Yami lying in his own pool of blood while his friends tried to persuade him to leave Yami. Yugi then looked away 'Oh…'

'Get some rest, we'll come back in some hours to check up on you' The doctor and nurse then left leaving Yugi on his own. When he was sure the doctor wouldn't be coming back, Yugi let some loose tears roll down his face.

* * *

The next day Yugi found himself bedridden so to try and divert himself from the thoughts of Yami's death he watched the world outside continue to move ahead without him. Yugi gave a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to push away the urge to wail and cry at the loss of Yami.

Then someone knocked on the hospital door making the teen look over, he then gasped. Yami stood at the door looking like nothing had happened to him, smiling when he saw the teen's surprised face.

'This…is a dream…' Yugi said quietly.

Yami chuckled and walked over, shaking his head 'No…this is real…'

Yugi let some tears run down his face 'B-But…I-I watched you…g-get shot…a-and y-you were bleeding…'

Yami placed his finger over Yugi's lips to silence him 'Sshh. You worry too much' Yami smiled and leaned closer 'You don't think I've survived this long and not learnt how to defend myself against bullets do you?'

Yami chuckled while Yugi frowned at him, moving the finger away 'But…I told you not to put me down! They wouldn't have hurt us if you kept holding me!'

'Not true, they would've killed you anyway. But I know if I gave you some time Malik would've woken up'.

'And what if he didn't?'

'I knew he would'.

'But what if he didn't?'

'But he did and that's what's important'.

'No it's not!' Yugi groaned and covered his face with his hands 'God! You're so…stubborn!'

Yami laughed and sat on Yugi's bed 'And you haven't changed at all' Yami leaned closer and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'I hope you get better soon, rather lonely being with mighty prince Bakura'.

Yugi giggled 'I could imagine so' Yugi sighed 'Don't scare me again like that…okay?'

'Is that a new rule?'

Yugi smiled 'Yeah'.

Yami chuckled 'I guess I have no choice'.

Yugi smiled but then blushed when he realised that Yami was leaning closer and holding his face like he was ready to kiss the teen again. Yugi ended up closing his eyes and waited for the touch of Yami's lips on his, a small sigh left the teen's throat when he and Yami made contact, feeling the cold lips against his own. Yugi lifted his hands up so he could stroke Yami's hair, sinking into the small but passionate kiss quickly.

When the two parted from the kiss Yami gave a small chuckle 'Is that a yes then?'

Yugi crimsoned and looked away, but nodded in response nevertheless. There was another knock at the door making them both look up.

'Hope…I'm not interrupting anything' Malik said quietly at the door.

'Malik…hi' Yugi gestured him to come closer 'What are you doing here?'

'Just came to see you' Malik answered with a small shrug 'You…saved me after all, so I had to at least know that everyone is doing fine because of me'.

'We're all getting better' Yugi replied with a smile 'How did it go with your parents?'

'They're over protective, but that's normal. I'm going to be moving soon, leaving this town, figures why we came to see how you were'.

'We?' Yami repeated with a frown.

Malik nodded and turned to the door; Marik poked his head through and shyly walked behind Malik, though once Yami saw him he stood in front of Yugi in a protective manner. Yugi held Yami's shirt and tugged it.

'Yami…please…' Yugi pleaded.

'We're so sorry about what happened' Malik apologised 'Marik didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to save me…right Marik?'

Marik nodded 'I'm…so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt anyone…'

'Funny way of showing it' Yami growled.

'Yami' Yugi scolded and tugged on his shirt again.

Marik cringed slightly and hid more behind Malik 'I'm sorry…'

Malik reached behind him and held one of Marik's hands to reassure him 'We truly are…we have to go but…we hope you get better soon…bye Yugi…bye Yami'.

'Bye. I hope you do well at your new home'.

Malik nodded and managed to pull Marik out after him as they left. When they were alone once again, Yugi turned to glare at Yami.

'Jeez Yami they said they were sorry' Yugi hissed.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Not good enough, you nearly died!'

'So did you!'

'That's not important!'

'Gah!' Yugi shook his head 'You're impossible!'

'So are you!' Yami laughed and sat on the bed again before leaning over Yugi 'Do I have to bite you to keep you in order?'

'Try it' Yugi challenged 'I'm in hospital; they'll notice the blood loss'.

'Damn that's right' Yami growled before kissing Yugi on the forehead 'Just wait until you get home then'.

Yugi giggled 'I won't go home then'.

'I'm sure you will sooner or later'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but let Yami have his way for once, not going to argue against his vampire this time.

******************************End of chapter 13************************

Me: 'What can possibly go wrong within a chapter?'

Diao: 'Infections?'

Me: '…Good idea actually'.

Diao: 'Oh Christ I'm sorry I mentioned it'.

Agil: 'I'm sure everything will turn out alright'.

Me: 'Quite possibly'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	14. Large choice

Agil: 'Last chapter…'

Diao: 'It all comes down to this. No pressure Vann'.

Me: 'Ehe, no none at all'.

Chapter 14-Large choice

Yugi and Yami laid on Yugi's bed, their lips locked in a kiss and their bodies were pressed together in their make out. It had been a few years since the last adventures; Yugi had left school and helped his grandfather in the shop more, though there came a time when Yugi realised he wouldn't be young forever, which also meant that he was going to die sooner or later. So he asked Yami to do one of the most important things to do.

Yami finished kissing Yugi before trailing his lips down to Yugi's neck; Yugi gave a shiver at Yami's cold touch but kept still as Yami kissed his neck. Yami gave one last kiss before looking up at Yugi.

'You sure you want this?' Yami asked in a low whisper so only the teen could hear 'You know…you can't turn back…'

'I know' Yugi whispered as he turned his head to the side slightly 'I want to be with you…but…'

Yami rose up slightly 'But?'

'But my grandpa…and my friends' Yugi closed his eyes gently 'I can't…imagine living without them…but I want you as well…'

Yami sighed and reached down to kiss Yugi on the forehead 'If you don't want to…then I won't…you need to think about what one you want more…don't rush into anything you can't turn back on'.

Yugi nodded, closing his eyes for a few silent moments then reaching up to kiss Yami on the lips quickly 'Okay…I know…what I want to do…'

Yami nodded and kissed Yugi back 'If that's what you want'.

* * *

Diao: 'You're doing a cliffhanger?'

Me: 'Yep! And the best part is, no one will know what the answer is! Ahahaha!'

Diao: 'I think that's called…being weird…'

Agil: 'I'm sure Vann is doing it for the best intentions'.

Diao: 'I don't think so'.

Me: 'Well, anyway I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed this. Umm…I hope you enjoyed it…and reviewed it…'

Agil: 'Didn't she already say that?'

Diao: 'She's running out of words to say'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
